The Vocaloid House of Madness, Safety & Insanity
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: Rin Kagamine has left everything behind, only to come to the safety of the Vocaloid Estate; a nice, beautiful, clean home for Vocaloids. However, not everything is as it seems, and now Rin is caught up in the madness and insanity of it. RinXLen MerliXLui KaitoXMeiko etc. Rated T for Teen for sexual references/activity, violence, language, and FANSERVICE :) My come-back story!
1. Chapter 1: Tokyo Teddy Bear's Arrival

Vocaloid: House of Madness. House of Safety. House of the Insane

Contains harsh language, Fan service, implied sexual behavior, and blood. Read with Caution. Have Fun

Female House Cast:

Rin Kagamine Act 2 02: The newcomer, Code Name: Tokyo Teddy Bear

Meiko 1: The Motherly One, Code Name: Nostalgia

SF-A2 Miki: The Android-ish One, Code Name: Insane

Gumi Megpoid: The Sister, Code Name: 10 Faced

Lily 0678: The Closed Up One, Code Name: ERROR++

SeeU KJ: The Animal Lover, Code Name: Hide & Seek

Sonika Yama: The Westerner, Code Name: Lavender

Merli 111: The Fairy Girl, Code Name: Dark Fairy

Ring Suzune: The Normal One, Code Name: Daisy

Male House Cast:

Len Kagamine Append 02: The 'Bad' Boy, Code Name: Dream Eater

Oliver Eye4: The Injured Kid, Code Name: Circus Monster

Lui Hibiki 000?: The Voiceless One (until later one)/Realistic one, Code Name: Delayed

Kaito 302: The Big Dreamer, Code Name: Cantarella

Mikuo GB01: The Teaser, Code Name: Ievan

Yuma VY2: The Hot Stuff, Code Name: Samurai

Piko Utatane 048: The Underappreciated one, Code Name: Shota

Rinto Act2 GB2: The Laidback One, Code Name: Purple Butterfly

Kyo ZOLA: The Cool Guy, Code Name: SOAR

Employed House Cast:

Big Al: House Co-Owner, Code Name: Frankenstein

Prima: House Co-Owner, Code Name: Soprano

Mayu: Daughter (oldest), Code Name: Yandere Psycho

Matcha: Daughter (Youngest), Code Name: Green Tea

Kiyoteru Hiyama: Tutor/Teacher, Code Name: Apples

Yan He: Counselor, Code Name: Soap

Luo Tianyi: The Maid, Code Name: The Doll

Luka Megurine: Cook, Code Name: Friendly Answer

Akikoloid: Maid 2, Code Name: Shop of Music

Galaco: Maid 3, Code Name: Rainbows

Zunko Tohoku: Teacher/Tutor 2, Code Name: Shrine girl

Chapter 1: Tokyo Teddy Bear Arrives

The harsh sound of pitter-pattering rain echoed the city of Sapporo. Rin Kagamine sat in an old cardboard box from a fridge, staring at a poster of a famous star. Her black and pink hood fell over her pale face as she gawked at it. _Damn…I wanna be like Miku Hatsune…I want the fame…the glory…the money…._ She looked at her black scuffed boots. _…The friends…recognition…popularity…_ "Waughh!" The lid collapsed from the rainwater and spilled onto her. The water was cold, as expected in the autumn seasons.  
Rin crawled out of the soaked box, deeming it useless. She found a holey blue umbrella in a trashcan, and opened it up. She didn't want her cotton coat-dress to be anymore wet than it was… _Where…to go…Left? Right? …I should the follow the arrows…_ She looked left, then right, deeming which way would be the luckiest to go. She saw a soaked poster stuck to a fire hydrant to the left, and went left. She carefully plucked the poster off, and read it silently.

…_The Home for Vocaloids….When you feel Un-loved, and alone, fellow Vocaloids can rejoice in a haven….It's nearby…Wouldn't hurt to see it…right?_

Rin continued going to left through the dreary city until she reached the black gates of the Home. She looked through the wet bars: A large estate built with bricks, looking odd with the fancy buildings. It had a lot of windows, and a fountain out front. She noticed a button, and pressed it. The gates slowly swung open, as if inviting her in. Rin took the opportunity and walked in, the gates closing behind her. Suddenly, a long pink haired woman in a black maid dress came out with a red umbrella, and noticed her.

"Oh my! You must have buzzed…!" The maid noticed her drenched coat, "Oh my! How long have you been out in this god awful weather?"

"…All day…?" Rin was shocked by her concern. The maid gasped, worried.

"Get inside miss…please…You could catch a cold or worse!" The maid rushed her inside the estate, Rin gawked at its interior: 3 staircases, a colorful chandelier, many entrances…It was practically a mansion!

The maid took her to one of the doorway entrances: a dining room with a long oak wood dining table with bouquets of flowers and another chandelier. The maid pulled her a chair, and motioned for Rin to sit. The maid pushed it in once she sat.

"My name is Luka, miss. I'll get you some ramen!" Luka called out to another maid, "Akiko! Get this young miss a blanket!" and headed through some black doors. Within minutes, another young woman with tied up pink-red hair in a bun came in with a soft, thick blanket. She also wore a maid dress.

"My name is Akikoloid…or Akiko if you wish to call me so." Akiko introduced herself as she placed the blanket around Rin, "I am but a humble maid. Luka's the top chef in this estate…And you are, miss?"

"…Rin…Rin Kagamine." Rin replied. She snuggled in the warmth of the fluffy soft blanket.

"I will go tell the master and lady we have a new friend." Akiko curtsied and left as Luka came with a bowl of ramen, before heading back into the kitchen. Rin silently slurped the warm Ramen, not caring how hot it was. _So...warm…and…delicious…yum….mmmmmmmm…._

"…Rin is it? That's a pretty name." "Ahh?" Rin heard the voice of a male, and looked up: A boy similar to her, clinging to the ceiling like some ninja. He had styled blonde hair, and looked down at her with his blue ocean eyes. He gracefully let go of his holding and fell to the floor silently.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rin scrunched up in the chair, glaring at the boy, "H-how long were you up there? You freak!"

"Only for 5 minutes." The boy sat in the chair next to her. Rin shuddered and continued eating, ignoring him, "….You should probably leave now. It'd be wrong to not warn you."

"…Warn me of what?" She slurped a noddle, looking at him, "Compared to the damn box I lived in, this is heaven!"

"…Are you sure?" The Boy peered into her face from a far.

"Positive." Rin slurped another noodle, looking away from him. The Boy shrugged, giving up.

"…Well, I'm Len. Maybe I'll see you around…" He got up and headed to the doors. Rin glanced at him.

"…You live here?" She asked him. Len stopped working, and smirked.

"…Yes. And now you do." Len looked at her, "…Remember…The curious Alice always gets locked away in the end…Be careful…Tokyo Teddy Bear." And left the room. Unnerved by his cryptic words, she kept slurping her soup. Luka came and took the bowl away. Akiko returned.

"Miss Kagamine, please come with me. I'll lead you to your room." Akiko smiled at her. Rin stood up, still clutching the blanket.

"…May I take your coat to dry it?" Akiko noticed the rain soaked coat on her small body. Rin nodded and unbuttoned it. She folded it and handed it to Akikoloid.

"…The right staircase..?" Rin walked up the staircase with the pink and red rug. It led her to a hallway with many rooms. Akiko led her to room 14, and unlocked it.

"This is your room miss! Please have a night's rest!" Akiko left her. Rin closed the door behind her and looked at her new board: a simple bed, white dresser, desk with papers & books, a closet, and a window with yellow curtains. Rin laid on the bed, curling up in her blanket. _So warm…I don't know why Len warned me…It's nice here…so nice here…Nothing's wrong…_

On the other side of the house, accessed by going up the left staircase, a teenage girl wearing a Lolita black dress holding a stuffed bunny rabbit plush walked into room 13. Len was half asleep on his side, not noticing the intruder. The teen walked over to him, tugging on his shirt. Len quickly sat up in shock.

"…Mayu…?" He squinted. He was tired, and everything was blurry. Mayu smiled.

"C'mon~…" She tugged him off the bed by his shorts, then took him by the hand, dragging him down the hall, the stairs, then went up the middle staircase. Two boys looked out from their doors, watching Len being taken.

"Let go…I'm tired…" Len yawned. He was too tired to beg. Mayu simply giggled.

"It's your night~" Mayu led him to a room with Lolita décor and locked the door. Len leaned against the bed tiredly. Mayu turned to him.

The girl stripped him of his shirt and pushed him on the bed, then threw her bunny at him. He caught it. Mayu grabbed an object from her dresser and sat behind Len seductively. Len shuddered and whined a bit. He knew what she had in his hands. _She thinks it's fun here…what a naïve girl…God, I hope she don't die…Then again…she won't have to deal with this yandere psycho…._

Len walked down the hall in the early time of morning. He rubbed his slit arm which bled. He was greeted by two other blondes, one with fairer blonde hair, the other with the same shade as Len's. The young light blonde wore red and appeared a bit feminine. The other boy was vaguely similar to Len.

"…the Y.P?" Rinto, the normal blonde, noticed the cut, prompting the question. Although, the answer was obvious.

"Yeah…Though…I did find this…" Len flashed a golden key. Lui, the other boy, smiled, silently cheering. Lui had no voice, no voicebank, and was silent.

"…the room to the scrapped banks?" Rinto was astounded to see it. They weren't allowed to go to that room.

"Yes…So Lui gets his voice!" Len smiled, twirling the key in his hand, "He can use my old one, the act 1."

"…Is that ALL they have? To match his voicetype?" Rinto asked. Lui looked at them as they spoke. Act 1 had issues, which is why Act 2 existed.

"I can tune it to match him. I'd pitch Yukari's old one or something but it'd take too much time to make it manly-ish." Lui looked annoyed by the last words. Len noticed, "…Your item is a damn jump rope, and you're too polite…and don't you dare sign Oliver's polite! It's Oliver's nature to be polite! As determined by headcanons!"

"…Are you saying our personalities are determined by random fans who listen to the stuff people dish out with our software?" Rinto asked, mostly out of sarcasm.

"Yes." Len was serious. Rinto and Lui simply laughed, well Lui's was silent. Len sighed.

"…Let's just plan for this dammit." Len gave up on them, and they retreated to Len's room.

"…Shhh! Don't wake her!" "I'm decorating her room…I won't wake her Ring!" "…So you said to Merli. Merli woke up the whole house, baka." "…Oh foo. Just pass me the streamers." "…What the fuck are you doing in here?" "…Decorating." "It was all Gumi." "…The hell." "Lily…you're gonna wake her." "…Baka. Just…you're a baka Gumi. Baka, Baka Baka!" "SHHHHH!" It was at this point Rin opened her eyes from all the mysterious shouting. She rubbed her emerald green eyes and looked at the strangers, with wide eyes. One was older (maybe 20, 19?) with long blonde hair and piercing teal blue eyes. The other was about 17 with light green hair with matching green eyes, wearing orange and greens. The last was 15-Rin's age-with long soft blue hair and green-blue eyes.

"…What is going on?" Rin simply asked, then noticed all the streamers and a cake in her room, "…Is this…a party?"

"Yes! I am Gumi Megpoid, you're new sister!" Gumi rapidly shook her hand, startling Rin. The Blonde, Lily, rolled her eyes. Ring sighed.

"I'm Ring Suzune. Excuse her baka-ness." Teto introduced herself with a smile. Her voice sounded robotic.

"And I'm Lily. You must Rin…according to the maids." Lily pushed a strand of hair back. Rin nodded.

"Yeah, I came here last night." Rin replied, "…I met a weird boy named Len."

"OH…Len-kun?" Gumi asked, "We rarely see him. Only during meals and when we're allowed to."

"…He's kinda of…werid." Rin understood that, assuming he was mentally ill.

"…You don't understand. We can't see the opposite gender. Not only Len, but the other males." Lily expanded on Gumi's statement, noticing Rin's silent assumption, "We have theories about it."

"…Huh." Rin assumed they were none co-ed, "So, isn't this where Miku went?"

"…Miku? Miku Hatsune?" Ring pondered the name for a moment, "Oh...Yeah…the lucky bitch…slipped out, never seen again until her debut, and then her agents won't let anyone get near her…" Rin didn't understand any of that, though assumed Ring was jealous.

"…Never mind that." Lily changed the subject, "You should meet the others, and then we'll have breakfast. C'mon Rin." Lily smiled halfheartedly. Gumi and Ring left the room first. Lily turned to Rin, "…Rin…We will protect you from them…Don't worry. I know it's confusing now, but…just wait…Until then…" Lily smiled once more, "I'll show you the other girls here…K?"


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Eater's Mark,

Chapter 2: Dream Eater's Mark, The Silence of the Delayed

Lily and Rin stepped out of the room, only to go to the next one across the hall. Lily knocked on the door first, "Meiko…are the others in there?" "Yes. Come in…" The reply came.

Lily opened the door, and let Rin in first. The rest of the girls on this side of the estate sat in this room making jewelry. Meiko, the oldest of them all here, had short brown hair with matching brown-red eyes and wore a feminine red outfit. There was an android like girl making a bracelet. She had long light red with a strand sticking up and matching eyes. She wore a white dress with blue fluff. Beside her, was a slightly older girl with long, curly platinum blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore a mixture of yellows and browns. Then, there was another woman about Lily's age. She had green hair in a ponytail with green eyes and freckles. She wore a tank with combat pants. Lastly, a girl about Gumi's age was in between the freckled girl and android. She had darker skin with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an outfit reminiscent to a butterfly and with short shorts. Rin marveled at how different they all were._ I look so plain compared to them…How intimidating….  
_Rin herself-without her coat-had short blonde hair in barrettes and a bow and wore a typical school girl outfit with shorts instead of a skirt. So, her marveling was with good reason.

"You must be Rin!" The platinum blonde stood up and hugged her softly, "I'm SeeU! How was your first night?"

"G-good." Rin replied. The android ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm SF-A2 Miki! Just call me Miki, sis!" Miki smiled and let go, much to Rin's relief.

"I'm Sonika…and that's Merli." The green haired woman gestured to herself and the remaining girl.

"…Hey." Merli simply waved and continued with her necklace. Meiko sighed at her behavior. Merli wasn't a people-person on the surface, only at the heart.

"It's breakfast time…Let's hurry…" Meiko clapped her hands, getting all of their attention, "We don't want to be late." Everyone put what they were doing down and left the room, even Lily! Rin stood there in shock. Meiko noticed, and smiled, "Someone has to keep them in line."

They headed down to the dining room and sat at the table, only to be greeted with a breakfast buffet. Rin wanted to drool, but kept herself under control.  
The girls were eating when the boys came down. The oldest (about Meiko's age) had blue hair with matching dark eyes, wearing a long coat and distinctive scarf. The next oldest (slightly older than Lily & Sonika) had dark pink hair under a black beanie with matching pink eyes. He wore a cool, collective outfit for any boy to wear. About the same age as him was a boy with brown hair and pieces sticking up with matching brown eyes. He wore a simple black outfit with an orange belt. Then, there was the boy who appeared to be the Diva's age and looked vaguely similar to her. The boy had short teal hair with matching eyes and with a similar outfit. Next to him there a boy Rin's age with white hair, a green eye & blue eye, and wore mostly white. He was very adorable, Rin had to admit. Lastly, there was a younger boy, younger than Rin, with light blonde hair, amber eyes (where one was covered by bandages for whatever reason) and wore a sailor boy outfit. However…where was Len?

"…where's Dream Eater, Mikuo?" Ring asked the Diva look-alike. Mikuo looked up from his waffles.

"…Dream Eater, P.B, & Delayed are in…" Mikuo leaned across the table and whispered in such a quiet soft voice, "…the voicebank room…" then sat back in his seat. Rin looked confused as she ate her bacon, but no one noticed.

"…How?" Gumi asked a bit loudly. Mikuo shushed her, making sure no one else heard her.

"Mayu." The sailor boy replied quietly, "Stole it from her."

"…They better be careful…" The pink haired man sipped his coffee, "…They could get in big trouble."

"…Are they not allowed in there?" Rin asked. The boys noticed her existence.

"…Yes." The Pink haired man took another sip.

"…Who's this?" The oldest man asked Meiko. He was pouring ice cream flavored coffee creamer into his coffee. Ring rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"Rin. She's new, Kaito." Meiko simply said, eating her eggs, "…Tokyo Teddy Bear..?"

"OHHH…Her." Kaito recognized the other name used. Rin didn't.

"…Tokyo Teddy Bear?" She repeated. Lily turned to her, remembering she was new.

"We have code names. Yours is Tokyo Teddy Bear." Lily explained briefly, "We'll tell you more later…"

Meanwhile, in the basement levels of the house, the three boys missing from the dining table were snooping down the stairs silently. Len reached the ground and approached a black door with a sign reading "ONLY ALLOWED PERSONNEL" and unlocked it with the key. He motioned Rinto and Lui over and they slipped into the room. Len stepped around the dead robotic parts to a filing cabinet, rummaging the drawer containing items with the names J-S.

"…Kagamine…Kagamine…Kagamine…Got it." Len plucked out a disc and put in a computer. Len sat at the chair and began to configure the voice.  
Rinto and Lui watched as he quickly changed the pitch and gender ratios of the whole voice. It was magic to them. Then again…anyone could work with their own voice to make it something new. It took Len twenty minutes to complete. He put in another blank disc and copied the voice to it. He ejected it from the computer and handed it to Lui.

"…?" Lui looked at it, unsure of what to do. Rinto sighed and took it.  
He pushed Len out of the chair, and made Lui sit in it. Len silently freaked as he had landed on the remains of some dead parts…and a body…Len scooted to the wall. Rinto removed Lui's shirt and pressed on a spot between his shoulder blades. A disk tray popped out from his spinal area and Rinto put the disc in. The tray retreated back inside the boy. Lui looked at Rinto, unsure of when to speak. He knew how, it was the matter of having the voice to do so.

"…Give it 5 minutes to process into the databank." Rinto told him, then noticed Len, "…what did I push you on?"

"On Neru you bastard!" Len quietly said, obviously pissed, and freaked out. Rinto sighed.

"Sorry." Rinto apologized, "Didn't see that…We're almost done here…"

"So, Len." Lui did sign language while the disc still processed, "You met the new girl?"

"Yeah." Len smiled, "She's a cutie, I do admit. Has a sharp tongue…" Lui smirked. Rinto didn't care and went through some of the stuff in the filing cabinet.

"So…She's cute huh?" Lui signed, "What kind of cute?" Len blushed lightly.

"…None of your business mute boy." Len muttered, "…Is it done yet?"

"No." Lui signed, then paused, "…two more minutes. Don't change the subject Len."

"He thinks all the girls are cute." Rinto didn't care as he spoke, shoving some discs into his pockets, "Remember when he flirted with Gumi? …Then Teto? Then Gumi kicked him in the-"Lui tapped the ground, interrupting Rinto so he could sign.

"This is different. I can tell." He signed. Len then realized Rinto hadn't seen Lui sign at all this whole time.

"…How do you know what he's saying?" Len asked. He really wanted to know, "And…what are you doing?"

"One, I'm looking out of the corner of my eye. Two, taking some stuff for later use." Rinto replied, continuing his looting.

"…what use does that have for us?" Len asked. Rinto shrugged and finished his looting.

"…" Lui tugged on Len's shirt. Len looked at him.

"…is it done?" Len asked him. Lui nodded. Len told him, "Then speak Lui! Speak for the world!" Rinto rolled his eyes at Len.

"…Hi?" Was all Lui could say. The voice had been tuned to sound slightly less masculine (despite Rinto's jokes how could it get girlier…) but soft and like a young teen boy. Len smiled, as did Rinto. Finally they're mute friend could speak!

"Matcha-chan! Please get specimen 009 from the basement!" The boys heard the voice of the home's lady. Their blood ran cold.

"Yes momma." The girl replied, and they heard the footsteps from the stairs. The boys ducked under the desk, crammed and squishing each other.  
The young teen opened the door, not noticing it was already unlocked. She looked around the room, apparently knowing what to find of this specimen. The boys watched her feet move, silent and scared of being discovered.

"Found you." Matcha picked up something, "…irk…Dead things are heavy…" She sounded strained, "…Coming up Mama!" And left the room, the door closing behind her. The boys crawled out of under the desk, stretching.

"That was close…too close…" Lui shuddered. They didn't fear Matcha, for Matcha was nice. But, she was guilty of being forced to loyalty to her parents.

"Let's go…I'm hungry. Hopefully Yuma saved us food!" Rinto felt his stomach grumble as he spoke and they slipped out of the room.

"C'mon Rin!" Gumi tugged the blonde by her hand back to Rin's room. Rin had no way to say no, plus, she though Gumi was nice.

"…Let me check the closet…I want to see what's in there." Rin told her. Gumi sat on the floor, adjusting her shorts. Rin opened the doors, only to see a barrage of different outfits. She was shocked to see it full with clothing she would wear.

"...Hey…Gumi…" Rin sat beside her, wanting to know this answer, "…Why did Len warn me?"

"…Because…Len-kun didn't want you to end up like us Rin-chan." Gumi looked at the white carpet solemnly, "You don't understand…yet…"

"…I don't know **what** I'm supposed to understand…" Rin sighed, feeling hopeless. Gumi glanced at her, then returned her gaze to the carpet.

"…I reckon I can show you…Give me a moment." Gumi stood up and exited the room, "Dark Fairy…" Merli came to the call of this code name.

"…Yes?" Merli had finished her necklace for Rin. It was a blue crystal attached to a silver chain.

"…She wants to see." Gumi whispered quietly. Merli simply nodded and put the necklace around Rin.

"…thank-you." Rin loved the beautiful necklace. It was the most expensive thing she had probably ever owned. …Besides her voice…

"Alright. Let's be quick." Merli agreed, "…C'mon Rin." They quietly went down the stairs and into a hidden door by the middle staircase. It led to the basement.

"…This is the basement." Gumi whispered in a hushed tone. They filed down the stairs, and came to the crossroads of 3 doors, "The one on the left is the voicebank room…" Merli tried to open it. It was now locked.

"…Damn Len…" She muttered. Gumi ignored her comment.

"The middle is the room you'll see. And the right…is the storage room for food, and the cleaning stuff." Gumi explained. Rin had assumed the right was something horrible, not something so generic…

"…Are you trying to scare me?" Rin asked. She wondered if this was a joke. _…This is probably something they do to all the newbies…I'm sure of it…Like Seniors to the Freshman…The Old kids to the New kids…The Werewolf to the Vampire…Ugh. That last comparison was in bad taste._

"No. You want to know the truth." Merli replied to her instead of Gumi and opened the middle door, "…Before you go in here…cover your mouth and nose." "Why?" "…You could pass out…from…the smell."

Rin pulled her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth, not caring her yellow bra was showing. She was with girls after all. Gumi did the same as Rin, though only exposing her midriff. Merli grabbed a piece of cloth off the floor and wrapped it around her nose and mouth somewhat loosely.  
The 3 walked into the room, leaving the door half closed. Rin could see a blue mist wafting around. She couldn't smell it. It must be why they're noses are covered, "…Where's the truth?" Her voice was muffled under her shirt.

"…Over here." Gumi motioned her to a window. Rin went over, although hesitantly. Merli refused to go near the window, looking a bit terrified.  
Rin looked through the window, seeing nothing due to the heavy condensation. She rubbed it off with her detached sleeve, peering in closer, only to see the figures of two people talking.

"Did Matcha bring it up?" A man with a deep, powerful voice asked the other.

"Yes. She did. I'm working on her." A woman with a beautiful voice spoke back, "…So? Who's next? I want a son. Give me a son damn you."

"…Calm yourself Prima darling." The man calmed her down. _They must be married_ Rin figured, "We have many options…There's the mute." "No. He can perish like that last girl…Yuzuki right? I don't pay attention to the unworthy." Rin felt chills down her spine. She heard Merli give a sigh of relief.

"…There's that one boy Mayu loves?" The man suggested. The woman snorted.

"No." She didn't like that either, "Someone less headstrong. He's a nuisance!"

"…Fine, Fine." The man was silent for a minute, "…How about…the other boy? The one that looks like that heartless bitch." "…Perfect! Oh, love!" Prima threw her arms around the man. Gumi gasped, horrified.

"Not Mikuo…" Gumi's voice faltered, her eyes tearing up. Rin was confused, though scared, and looked at Merli.

"I don't understand…What's going on!" Rin demanded answers. Was she here to succeed? Die? Be used for some illegal or legal reason?

"…We all lived less than desirable lives, and ran away from our owners, or were sold online. They bought us, and tutor, clean, and treat us well…until…" Merli's eyes watered, "…They see no need of you…Then…you either became their slave…child…or…" Merli blinked the tears away, "…Uninstalled. Permanently." Rin fell to the floor in shock.  
_I ran away from it all…friends…school…My Master…The Master's Master Mr. Cat…I wanted to belong…To be known…Like Miss Miku Hatsune…And I wind up here…in Hell….I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…_


	3. Chapter 3: To Save Ievan, Team Up! Mayu!

Chapter 3: To Save Ievan, the Team-Up of Dream Eater & Tokyo Teddy Bear

The girls quickly made their way back upstairs, passing Akikoloid as they went up the stairs to their rooms. Gumi was crying, and unable to walk, so Merli and Rin (who was using her strong will to stand) were helping her.

"M-Miss Gumi! What's wrong?" Akiko was worried. She had never seen Gumi so emotionally distraught.

"J-just severe allergies to the dust…" Merli lied and they went to Meiko's room. Akiko believed them, and began to dust the whole foyer.  
Meiko was painting her nails a bright red when the 3 teenage girls came in. Meiko, who didn't care if her nails were ruined at this moment, was up and set Gumi on her bed, wanting to know what the hell caused Gumi's tears.

"What happened?" Meiko asked Merli. She knew Gumi was too upset to talk.

"We…showed Rin the truth." Merli bit her lip, fearing a scolding, "…and Soprano wanted a son…so Frankenstein suggested Ievan, and Soprano said yes." Meiko's eyes widened. She'd scold the girls later.

"…We need to tell Kaito." Meiko quickly said, "Quickly!"

"I'll go…" Rin volunteered. Meiko nodded. They needed to act quickly.  
Rin slipped out of the room and to the boys' staircase. Luckily, Akiko had moved on to the dining room so no one would see her. She didn't know what room to go to, so she went to room 13. She opened it, only to see Len, "Oh. Wrong room."

"…What are you doing here?" He pulled her over and closed the door, "Are you insane?"

"No." Rin got out of his grip, "I'm looking for Kaito! It's an emergency!" Len put his hand over her mouth as he heard footsteps.

"…Mr. Mikuo, it's me, Luo." Another maid Rin guessed. Len whispered in her ear, "Don't speak…until she leaves…" After a few minutes, they heard footsteps. Len uncovered her mouth.

"These people are going to do something horrible to Mikuo! Make him their son or…or something!" Rin sounded desperate. Len's eyes widened, then he closed them, and reopened them.

"…C'mon." He grabbed her wrist, "We're going to save Mikuo."

"…What about Kaito?" Rin demanded, "I need to tell him." "…It'll be too late. We need to act now."  
With that, the two blondes slipped out of the room and to the middle staircase. Len knew where he was going, and held onto Rin's wrist tightly. He wouldn't let go of her for anything. They went right from there, and down the long hallway. Finally, the reached a door at the dead end.

"…Don't open it." Len whispered to her. He lightly shoved her to a corner and messed with a vent. He took off the cover, examining the width. He nodded, "…Ladies first." He motioned. Rin, seeing no other way but to trust him, crawled in. It was a steep uphill, which was difficult to crawl, but she managed. Len followed behind her, crawling more deftly, "Go straight, until you reach a crossroads." For a whole minute they went straight until they reached the crossroads, "Now Left." Then, they went left, until they reached another vent. Len peered through the slits, "…There's Mikuo. There's still time!" He kicked the vent covering and jumped down. Rin followed too.  
Mikuo was tied to a chair, cloth around his mouth, and was hooked up to a machine, which was still tuning. Len turned the machine off and took the cord out of Mikuo. Rin untied him quickly and took the gag out. He was dazed, but conscious, "ahhh….Room…is…spinning….Len…?"

"Yeah…It's me" Len helped him stand, "We need to run." "Can't…move…" Mikuo nearly fell, but Rin caught him. They heard footsteps. Len quickly grabbed Mikuo and they climbed into the vent. Then. Len remembered Rin, "Oh shit…Ri-!" Rin was already ripping open a big teddy bear and climbing into it. She sewed it up as the door opened.

"…He's gone…dammit!" She heard Prima say, "…Oh well…Another day."

"…Luo Tianyi!" The man called for a maid. She heard another pair of footsteps.

"Yes master?" The girl had a Chinese accent, "What do you need?"

"Take this teddy bear to Mayu's room." The man ordered, "That is all." He and his wife left. Rin felt the bear being lifted, and her as well.

"…Heavy…" Luo mumbled other words in Chinese as she carried the bear. After 5 minutes, Rin and the Bear were plopped onto the ground. Luo then said, "Mistress Mayu. Your parents got you a present."  
Someone got off the bed, "Oh perfect! Thank-you Luo!" The maid left the room. Rin silently trembled, scared of being discovered.

Len sat on the staircase, feeling bad for forgetting Rin. Gumi approached him. He didn't notice, "Len-kun…Thank-you." He looked up. He softly smiled.

"A course. Ievan's everyone's friend." He winked at her, "And maybe more..?" Gumi blushed.

"…Where's Rin-chan?" Gumi's question made his metal heart sink.

"…She had to hide in a teddy bear…God I hope Y.P don't hurt her…" Len still felt guilty. Gumi could sense it. She sat next to him, silently comforting him.

"…Mikuo's in his room, Gumi." He wanted to be alone, so this was his excuse, "…How about you see him? He requested for you." He lied.

"He did?" Her face became red, and she left his company for Mikuo's. Len knew what he had to do: Save Rin from that Yandere Psycho.

Rin wanted to cry. She felt the girl get a hold of the bear, and rip the seams, revealing Rin, who was trembling. The girl smiled at her, "Who are you~? I'm Mayu."

"…R-Rin…" Rin managed to speak, "…I…I…" "Don't' worry." Mayu smiled, "I won't tell my parents. As long as you behave…" Rin didn't understand, but she nodded.  
Mayu led her to the bed, and made her lay down. Rin loved the softness and fluffiness of all the blankets and pillows. She didn't want to get up. Mayu brought her a cup of tea, and gave it to her. Rin drank it. It tasted awfully strange, but she drank it, "What kind of tea is this?"  
"…Chamomile with lavender and basil." Mayu smiled innocently, "Do you love it?" Rin nodded. She finished the last of it, and Mayu placed it on the dresser. Mayu laid beside Rin, offering to let Rin hold her stuff bunny rabbit, "Usano Mimi wants you to hold him…" Rin thought she was too hold to have stuffed toys but held the rabbit. The room was beginning to spin and becoming colorful. Rin had no idea what she had really drank.  
"…Getting dizzy?" Mayu asked sweetly. Rin nodded. She couldn't speak. The room twisted and turned and popped with bright rainbow colors. Rin was wondering if Mayu slipped marijuana or some happy pills into her tea, "it's gonna okay…I'll take care of you…" Mayu set Rin's body closer to hers, stroking her face. Rin saw the flash of a knife and knew she was in a tight situation.

Len slipped up the stairs once again, this time on a different mission. He didn't reach the top when someone poked his back. He silently screamed and turned around: Lui. Len bopped him on the head, and glared, "Don't scare me!" Len asked the boy, "…What are you doing Lui?"

"Helping. You can't save Rin-chan alone." Lui whispered. Len felt annoyed.

"Who's says that?" "Kaito." Lui's response made Len want to tell Meiko about Kaito's photos of her…he'd blackmail the ice-cream lover another day. Right now, Rin needed him.

"…Just come with me!" Len grabbed him by the arm and quickly, silently walked, "…Why did they send you?"

"Yuma said no, Kaito said no, and Rinto said you can dig your own grave, Mikuo's flustered by Gumi-chan, Oliver's feeding his bird, & Kyo's not interested in your love life." Lui listed off all the boys. Len rolled his eyes, especially at Kyo's reason.  
Love? Love? Len didn't love Rin. First off, he had only met her last night, albeit in a stalker-ish way, but not the point. Second, true love was a myth by school children, primarily Ring & Gumi (and perhaps Lui...). Lastly, the last time Len had loved another of his kind, it ended with a sour, bitter, dead taste. He would not let it repeat. Having normal friends was better, in his opinion.

"…Mayu's door." Len looked up from his heavy thinking: the black door with the pink Lolita sign. It gave him chills. He pressed his ear to the door, wanting to know what was going on. Lui joined him out of curiosity.

"Oh Rin…so you like yellow?" Mayu's voice. Len had no idea what they were talking about…so he kept eavesdropping. "Y-yes…why is the…room…all…?" Rin's voice. She sounded dazed, or she was on drugs.  
"And lace..! Explains your top…teehee." Mayu giggled. Len and Lui shuddered. "Let me…mmf…go…"  
Len got tired of this and silently opened the door. Lui followed in suit. They hid behind large stuffed animals, and nearly had nosebleeds. Mayu had removed Rin's top, exposing her lace, yellow, female, bra with adequate sized breasts.  
_She's…She's…a bisexual? Or just torturing her…? Oh God…Somehow, I want to see more_. Len braced himself and his testosterone for more.  
"…Len…stop…mmf..." Rin's eyes were wide, as if someone poured eye drops into them as she spoke that. Len nearly collapsed when she spoke. _Some form of a pill with hallucination effects…How did she…_? He saw the teacup. _Tea. What's with girls and tea…? It's not that good!_ Len looked up: Damn, Mayu looked pissed.

"You bitch!" Mayu smacked her across the face, making the girl fall off the bed. Mayu jumped off the bed next and smacked her with Usano Mimi, "Len is mine! All the boys I want are mine! So Len is mine! Mine! MINE!" Mayu kept slamming the toy at Rin, creating small bruises on her face and arms. Rin made muffled noises, trying to block the toy from impact with her hands, "I know…" Mayu tossed her toy on the bed gently and grabbed something from the dresser: A knife. Rin, still dazed could only see so far away and couldn't tell what she held, "I'll make you quiet!"  
She dashed at Rin, ready to cut her when Lui tackled her to the ground, hard! He covered her mouth as she screamed, cutting up his arms with the knife. Len pried the knife from Mayu's hand and knocked her out with a crowbar he found in her room.  
"What NORMAL girl keeps one of these in her room?" Len put it back in her drawer, wondering what Soprano and Frankenstein did to this poor Vocaloid to make her this wacky, "Right, Rin!" He helped Rin to her feet. She couldn't really stand on her own. Lui set Mayu on her bed.

"…Let's go…"

Rin woke up the next morning sore and aching. She groggily sat up and noticed the bruises on her arms. _…the hell? What happened after I blacked out..? All I remember is being with Mayu…the tea…then…nothing…_ Sonika came in with a tray of breakfast. Rin looked up at her, confused.

"How are you feeling Rin?" Sonika set the tray in Rin's lap, "Len said you took quite the beating."

"…Beating?" Rin had no idea what she meant, which Sonika realized.

"Rin, Mayu apparently got mad at you. She beat you up with a toy." Sonika explained, "…But you're alright. Just eat." And left Rin alone.

…_Len…saved me? …Why?_


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Fairy, True Love

Chapter 4: The Dark Fairy is clipped! True Love Exists Maybe

That morning, Rin ate her breakfast silently in her room, in shock by Sonika's words. First off, how did Len save her? Secondly, why did he? She was forced to keep it in the back of her head and focus on more pressing matters. As in, how to escape this hell.

"…That won't work…No…No…" Rin set the tray on the ground slowly, and plopped on her bed once more. Her mind couldn't focus due to the bruises. This would be a long day.

In the dining room, everyone was worried about Merli. She sat at the table, ever so silent and emitting an aura of scary amounts. Lui was the most worried. He adored the butterfly themed fairy girl. Sure, they never really talked, but in this world today that meant nothing. Literally! Rinto noticed Lui's face and nudged him, "…say something. Look at Mikuo…" Lui did look at him:

"Gumi, I'm fine…please, don't worry." Mikuo reassured her with a faint blush. Gumi was cutting up his waffles for him.

"Don't lie to me Mikuo-kun!" Gumi wouldn't have none of his assurance and continued on her cutting. Mikuo smiled, still blushing. Lui felt a bit annoyed.

"…Secure the moment." Rinto and Oliver gave him a thumbs-up, as did Len from across the table. Lui wanted to punch them. They were dorks, big dorks.

"…Don't end up like Oliver." Len gestured to Oliver. Oliver glared at him.

"…Don't end up like Len." Oliver's advice made Len glare back.

"…Don't end up like them, Lui." Rinto's advice was golden. Lui took his, much to the annoyance of the other's.

"Merli. Are you okay? You seem…annoyed?" Lui asked her. Merli looked up from playing with her oatmeal.

"…I'm fine, Lui." Merli replied in her usual tone, "Don't worry." And left them for her room. Lui still looked worried.

"…You did fine Lui. Give it time." Yuma told him. Lui smiled. When Yuma gave advice, it was good advice to follow, like Rinto's advice.

"Now about Rin…" Ring and Miki looked up at Len with evil smirks. Len looked up, only to feel shivers from them.

"…Lui. Control you cousin. Kaito, tackle Miki." Len begged to them. Lui ignored him, and Meiko's glare to Kaito made the blue haired man silent, "…What is it you gossip hounds?"

"We heard you valiantly carried Rin to her room!" Miki told him. It was true, which was why Len blushed. A course, they didn't need to know that.

"…It's a rumor. Who said that?" Len asked out of simple curiosity.

"…Oh. Lui did. Lui said you guys bear tackled Mayu, knocked her out, and left with Rin and yeah." Ring explained, "Did you kiss her?" Len gave Lui a cold look. Lui finished his toast and quickly left for his life. Len let him leave. He'd use blackmail on him later as well.

"…I didn't kiss her. That's cliché." Len leaned back in his chair, obviously annoyed by their questions, "…How's Tokyo doing anyways?"

"I saw her this morning." Sonika replied, since only she had checked on Rin besides the maids, "She's doing well. But Rin's really sore…" Len nodded, knowing that was to be expected. Then, Luka came in.

"Are we all done here?" Luka asked. Everyone nodded, so Luka took all the plates and food back into the kitchen. Len was getting out of his chair when she returned with a vial of medicine, "Oh, Mr. Len! May you give this to Miss Rin?" She handed the vial to him, "Akiko's cleaning the master's room, Luo's cleaning up the new sunroom, and Galaco's cleaning the foyer."

"Sure, Luka." Len held unto the cold clear vial and left.

_…Why…He's never been interested in me…We don't talk a lot…And…When we met…He was being a freak on the ceiling…This is so confusing! Ugh. Why can't boys be simple and be blunt…? …Boys like Len!_  
Rin sat in her room alone, thinking about Len's actions. Honestly, she didn't want to think about him, but it was hard not to. She assumed it was a side effect from that tea she drank to focus on something such as Len, "Hey Sleepy head." And now, she was hallucinating his voice…She sat up, bewildered, but instead saw him. _Good, I'm not going crazy._

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, though was hating herself for not thanking him.

"Luka wants me to give you medicine to numb the pain." Len showed off the vial, and her blood ran cold.  
One of Rin's most hated things, besides grapes, was liquid medication. It was nasty, usually grape flavored, and just plain gross! She watched it in the vial, mocking her silently. Len looked at the girl, confused by her stare of pure hatred and evil.

"Hells no." Rin simply said. Len knew this wouldn't be easy. With girls, it never was for him.

"…You have to."

"I want a pill."

"No."

"Please…?"

"No…" And with Len's reply, she kept her mouth closed. _Great. Now her mouth's shut….I didn't want to do this. She's gonna hate me, but it's for her own good.  
_"Fine." Len unscrewed the top and drank a good third of the vial, without swallowing. Rin, being naïve around men, simply assumed he was sore from climbing around that vent twice. That thought quickly changed.  
Len came around the bed and sat beside her, looking into her eyes. Rin looked at him, confused. Then, he kissed her. And, by mouth, gave her the medicine. Before the poor Rin could realize it, he had already left the room. And left the girl with a red face.

In a room a few doors to the right, Merli was in her room, sharpening a knife. Today was the day Soprano took _it_ away, and had left Merli all alone in the world. It was a day ripe with the revenge of the Dark Fairy.  
Merli put the knife in her poufy sleeve, making sure it was secure, and left her room. Her destination was the master bedroom. She climbed up the middle staircase, making sure none of her roommates saw her, maids included. Merli went down the right hallway and made it to the Master bedroom. By now, Soprano would be in there. She opened the door.  
Prima, Code Named Soprano, was a tall young woman of maybe 28. She had short, curly raven black hair with a white flower and wore an elegant A-line wine red dress with matching 3 inch heels. Her eyes were cold and grey with a tint of green. Merli glared at the elegant woman who (along with her husband) took her best friend….and more.

"What is an annoying butterfly like you doing here?" Prima looked at the 16 ½ year old (appearance wise) Vocaloid with a belittling stare. Merli's eyes were rich with hatred.

"For what you've done to me Prima! For EVERYTHING!" Merli screamed, taking the knife out of her sleeve, threatening to use it. Prima scoffed.

"You mean Matcha? She's living a better life." Prima looked into her eyes and evilly smiled, "…Oh…You mean…_her…_"

"You have no right to speak of my sister!" Merli screamed at her, "You deactivated her! My little sister!" She had tears of anger running down her face, "And now…I'll deactivate you!" Merli rushed at her with the knife, only able to cut the woman's face before Prima threw her on the ground.

"You pesky bug!" Prima kicked Merli in the stomach, rummaging through her dresser for whatever, "You dare attack me?! You're savior?!" Prima turned back to Merli, holding a steak knife and Taser, "I'll make you pay!"

_I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. …I can't do it. I can't do it…Well, maybe I can._ Lui sat on the top of the boy's staircase, debating whether he should sneak to the girl's side to check on Merli. He was a coward. Maybe because no one at his company would produce him fully, or find him a voice. Or because he didn't generate enough profit. Whatever his reason for his lack of confidence, it kept him from going there. That, and Galaco was in the foyer cleaning the girl's staircase.

"AHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHHH-BZZZT!-AHHHH…." They heard a bloodcurdling, frizzing-out scream!  
Lui and Galaco looked at the middle staircase, where Merli was crawling down the stairs, shaking, and pale. Galaco helped her to the ground floor and held her. Lui rushed to her side, followed by the other 'guests.'

"Miss Merli! Speak…!" Galaco entreated to her. Merli looked up at her.

"It-it-ttt-ttt-zzzzt!-…" Her voice sounded glitched and unstable. Galaco quickly flipped her over, to find stab wounds littered on her back, though not serious.

"…Take her disc out…" Meiko told Galaco, and the maid did. The disc was scratched up, scratches of a person, with cracks all over. The disc was totaled, trash.

"…If we leave it in her…" Kaito spoke, "…It'll destroy her hard drive, and kill her." Lui's eyes were full of fear with words, "…Or…we remove it, and she becomes mute." Then, less fear, but still a good amount of fear in Lui's eyes.

"…Merli…" Lui held her hand, unable to speak without his voice cracking and hoping actions were louder than words. It seemed to be the case as Merli smiled at him, a smile of passion and held onto his hand.

"…Wait." Rinto dug through his pockets, and pulled out a disc.

"…What is that, Rinto?" SeeU asked, staring at the disc.

"Merli's back-up." Rinto showed it to her. Galaco knew how he got it, but right now, the wrongs of his actions didn't matter.

"Put it in her Mr. Rinto." Galaco told him, "Please." Rinto nodded and pressed the button between her shoulder blades. He set the disc in the tray, like he did with Lui, and then the tray returned to its spot. Merli blinked a few times. Total silence.

"…Thank-you…Rinto…" Merli then turned to Lui with a smile, "…Lui." Their eyes met into a gaze. There was only one name for this gaze: True Love at First Sight.

"…Are we going to have a wedding for Merli-chan and Lui-kun?" Gumi whispered to Ring and SeeU. Ring sighed at her, and SeeU nudged Gumi hard.

…_Lui and Merli look so happy…A time…when I was like them…It was only a year ago…_ Len stared at his best friend, and possibly his best friend's first girlfriend. It was like yesterday…when…_she _came.

It was a year ago, and before Rin, SeeU, and Mikuo came, and months after Miku left. Aoki Lapis was still alive, and Merli was happy. She had practically shown up out of the blue that day, and marched her way to Len's heart. Her name was Neru, Neru Akita. She had golden blonde hair in a ponytail and matching eyes. She was an obvious tsundere, addicted to Tumblr, Facebook, Pixiv, Deviantart, Youtube, and Nico Nico Douga, and her phone. But, somehow, during a time where he was still happy and a normal-ish teen boy Vocaloid with a slightly feminine voice at times, Len had opened her heart and they had become something much more than friends. …That is, lovers at first sight. Then, only 8 months later, an-ex maid had brought her to Frankenstein…and…that was all she wrote. It was then, Len realized she had been deactivated, and was plunged into a dark depression, lasting a whole month, until he came to a resolve.  
The resolve was simple to Len. Fate was evil, and love only made fate want to curse you worse. You could have friends, and fate would be fine, but you get a girlfriend/boyfriend, and it was all over. So, Len swore to never love again. Despite the silent attempts of Lui, and the attempts of the newcomer Mikuo and longtime pal Rinto (plus Oliver's begging that almost made Len cry), Len had refused to give in to love, and shut the gate of emotion.  
He stared at Lui and Merli, wishing to warn them, but…something told him not to, that everything would be alright.

"Len…." Len snapped back into reality, and spun around: Rin.

"Y-yes?" Len regained composure, "what is it?"

"…Are you okay? You completely dazed out" Rin told him. Len wondered if anyone else noticed.

"…I'm fine." Len told her, then turned to Lui, "You should probably help her to her room. That's okay, right Galaco?"

"Yes." Galaco nodded to Lui. The blushing Lui nodded, helped Merli to her feet, and assisted her to her room. Galaco left to tell Luka the event, leaving Rin and Len alone in the foyer.

"…Well, we should probably split. Don't want to get in trouble." Len casually said, and started for his staircase.

"W-wait! Len!" At Rin's words, he stopped, and turned around. Rin's face had a soft pink blush, "Th-thank-you for saving me the other day!" And ran to her room. Len stood there, faintly blushing and a tad flustered.

"…By God…what is this girl doing to me…"

Notes from the Author, Me!

I don't own Vocaloids, let alone a Vocaloid….Or an Utau. …Yeah…One Day I will.

Rin's Master was a girl and she owned a cat, and Rin thought her master obeyed the cat. I do like all Vocaloids (even If I don't listen to them, I have equal respect for all) so portrayals for Prima and such are not out of hate! Just for the story. And Mayu is a Yandere Influenced Vocaloid (love that can be deadly) so she's creepy plus Prima & her husband did stuff to her to make it worse. And yeah. LuiXMerli. I think it's a cute couple. .  
I may do Kingdom Hearts fanfics again, but no guarantees right now! Thanks for your support during my come-back after some many years! ~KingdomMitsumi


	5. Chapter 5: The Concert & Misaki

Chapter 5: The Opera of Tokyo Teddy Bear, Nostalgia's New Promise

A week had finally passed for the Estate and the rest of Sapporo. It was all a buzz outside for the latest Miku Hatsune concert. It would be broadcasted live on Nico Nico Douga, so Rin had asked Luo to pick up some snacks from a convenience store, which Luo complied to. It had done Rin some good to find out only the maids could leave and enter the estate during a certain time period, but not the house 'guests.' Luckily, they could be one step closer to being outside due to the new Sun Room, but it wasn't the same.

"Miss Rin." Luo came in with a bag of candies and snacks, "I brought you the items you've requested."

"Thank-you Luo, I'd repay you…but…" "No need!" Luo smiled at Rin, "I live to serve you and the others, and ensure your safety as much as we can!" The young maid left the room.

"…Pocky…Pocky…Twinkies…Hi-Chew…Twizzlers…" Rin sifted through it all, setting up her candy around her yellow laptop, "And Oranges! Yes!" She really liked oranges. A lot.

"Rin…" Miki and SeeU poked their heads in, with blushing faces.

"Yes?" Rin tried to hide her candy…she didn't want to share. Or let anyone know what her plans were for tonight.

"…We heard Miku Hatsune is having a concert broadcasted…" SeeU spoke first.

"…May we watch with you?" Miki asked. Rin realized, she was not alone in the world of Anime, Manga, and Virtual Diva Star Miku.

"…One…Two…Three…" Len was playing rock paper scissors with Mikuo to pass the time. He was waiting for some app to be available online.

"…Where's Lui?" Mikuo asked, "…You beat me, 5 to 10." Mikuo was winning.

"With his girlfriend." Len replied, "…..5 to 11…damn you."

"…They hooked up?" Mikuo sounded shocked.

"No. Not yet. But they've been very close since last week. Closer than normal…" Len replied, "I reckon, since Luka let him go see her and stay the night in her room."

"Because Luka's a hopeless romantic who doesn't want to see love be ripped!" Mikuo had a valid reason. Even after the brainwashing, Luka was still a hopeless Romantic, "…6 to 11. You're catching up."

"…I hate you Mikuo. You cheat."

'Saa nome omae suki daro? Yasai Juusu (Juice)! Watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta! Dakara nonde watashi no yasai juusu… (Juice). Kakuku wa nihyaku en! Soiya! Soiya!'

Rin, SeeU, and Gumi had their eyes glued to the screen as Miku Hatsune sang and dance to PoPiPo. They loved this diva, and was sad this was the encore song. At 9pm at night. Yes, they've been watching this and snacking for 3 hours.

"Yawn…Night…" SeeU left after the song, tired and weary.

"Night Rin-chan…" As was Gumi.

However, Rin was not.

Len sat in the dining room, drinking a glass of water. Before he went to bed, he always had a glass of water. It was a routine, one he always did no matter the situation. No one understood it. So no one tried to understand it. Even Len didn't understand it.

'Kakuyuu~goro nisa! Tobikonde mitai to~! Omou~! Massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei!' Len heard the beautiful singing, and wondered who was singing. It was coming the girl's room.

"…hm…" Len finished his water and climbed up the stairs. He went to room 13, and put his ear to the door.

'…Tokei~ no~…Byoushin ya Terebi (T.V/Television) no shikaisha ya' It was Rin, singing…Len stood there for the rest of the song before entering…

'…Kitto sonna~….Sekai ga~aaaaaaaahhhh…..ahhh…ahh…ahh…ahhh….ahhhhhhhh~!' She finished, and he heard her say, "Arigato!" and mimic cheering of a crowd.

"…So you sing?" He came in, and she fell off her bed. She wanted to kill him. Really badly.

"What are you doing in my room?" Rin asked him, flustered by him hearing her singing, "And a course I sing! I'm a Vocaloid!

"Right. And I heard you sing. What's it called?" Len asked, not caring about her being flustered. Or that she was in her frilly pink nightgown, "…Why do you look like Princess Peach?"

"1. Roshin Yuukai, or Meltdown as it known overseas." Rin then said, "2. I do not look like Princess Peach. This is my nightgown."

"Oh. …Wanna do a duet with me later?" Len asked, almost hesitant to ask oddly enough. Rin was surprised by his question.

"…Um…what do you mean by later?" Rin asked him.

"I don't know. Tomorrow? After tutoring?"

"…Tutoring?" Rin repeated. Since she had been here, there had been no schooling.

"Yeah. It's our vacation time, until tomorrow. The girls get a new tutor…" Len then got back on topic, "So…yes or no?"

"I guess…" Rin looked at the ground, even more flustered by him now.

"Okay. Bye." Len closed the door behind him. Rin sat on the floor, silently squealing in an awkward fluster.

Meiko sat on her bed, looking out the window. The moon was behind some clouds, but the light still shined over the city. It was beautiful, in her opinion. Normally, even without needing the tutor, she'd be asleep by now. But, this night was different. Much different. Meiko grabbed her phone and texted someone.

"…The miracle of no one noticing her. How lucky on my part. The maids can be so loyal…" Meiko smiled, setting her hand on her flat stomach, "Then again…I didn't have to gain weight…"

"…Meiko…" Luka returned with something in wrapped in a yellow, soft blanket, "I've returned."

"…Thank-you…Luka…" Meiko laid back down on her bed, slightly sitting up against her pillows. Luka handed the blanket wrapped thing to Meiko.

"It took me a whole day once you sum it all up. I'm sorry for the delays." Luka apologized. Meiko smiled at the thing.

"…Did you create the voice?" Meiko asked her. Luka nodded.

"From an old sample of yours, with some differences." Luka replied. Meiko smiled even more.

"…Luka. Has anyone noticed?" Meiko asked her, "…What I've done to you?"

"No Meiko." Luka smiled warmly, full of thanks, "Thank-you for saving me. Though, I still must play my part."

"A course. We can't let Soprano and Frankenstein know." Meiko understood completely. Luka had to play her part in the public spaces of the home. And wear the maid costume Luka now despised.

"…I thought I made it clear I'm done with being a sex toy…" Luka whined, looking at her dress in Meiko's mirror, "…I'm fancy dammit. Fancy…A professional Vocaloid, soon to have an update, who is fancy and full of admirers…"

"…Don't look yourself up on Google Luka." Meiko warned her with a smile, "Gumi learned that lesson, as did Lily…"

"…Ah-hem…" Luka changed the subject, quickly, "So, what are you naming her? Meiko Sakine?" Luka suggested as a joke. Meiko rolled her eyes with a smile.

"No, Luka. I was thinking about the name Misaki." Meiko then explained, "Taking Mei without the e from my name, and Saki from my old stage name."  
Long ago, when Meiko was still a young, peppy girl of 16, she was like Miku, with a slightly more grown-up voice. In those years, she wasn't as popular, but popular for a Vocaloid. She was adorable, loved, and wore a cute red midriff showing sleeveless shirt with a poufy skirt. But when she turned 18, she had ran away, and arrived here with Kaito and Yuma, ending the days of the semi-well known pop star 'Meiko Sakine.' She was now Meiko, her real name without a last name.

"That's perfect!" Luka loved the name, "I must be leaving now…Take care." Luka left the room, going back into character.

Meiko stared at her now daughter Vocaloid. Vocaloids built in her time couldn't get pregnant, so with the consent of her lover Kaito, Luka (who had come to her senses thanks to Yuma) had built them a daughter. Meiko had chosen the gender, since Kaito said it could be a boy or girl. Misaki had Kaito's blue eyes but Meiko's hair in a lighter caramel shade. Misaki was perfect in her opinion. And Misaki could only strengthen her resolve.

"…Misaki…I promise to get you out of here…We will escape…."

Short, but gets to the point. Yeah, I was thinking about naming Misaki her name from the beginning because we can't have two Meiko's in this story. And yes…I want to know people's opinions on MerliXLui…Look them up if you don't know them…I've somewhat explained them but a clearer one is on Vocaloid wikia with the links they have. And Len is odd. And his running joke is about his voice being feminine at times since his voice was provided by Asami Shimoda…That's all for now.


	6. Chapter 6: Tutors and Love

Chapter 6: First Day of Tutoring, Happy Lovers

The next morning, Rin woke up at 7am sharp. She quickly took a shower and got dressed, taking care of simple things like her light make-up, her oral hygiene, and hair. All the girls had class in Sonika's room, for some reason even Sonika didn't understand. But at least during this time, she'd have peace and quiet while tweeting in the Sun Room. The boys had class in Oliver's room because Oliver's room was the calmest room on the boy's side.

"…Why is it always Sonika's room…?" SeeU muttered. Even before the new tutor, the classes took place here.

"At least this is your last year!" Gumi stuck her tongue out at SeeU.

"…Gumi. You have a year left after this." Ring reminded her, "Merli and I have two years, and Rin & Miki have three. And you're jealous?"

"Yes. I am Ring-chan." Gumi nodded. Ring gave up convincing her.

"Sorry I'm late~!" In came the young tutor. She had fairly long dark teal hair with orange eyes. She wore a typical pale pink kimono with some mint green on it with a black sash, wearing the typical sock and sandal shoes. She was fairly young to be a tutor. She got to the front of the class and bowed, "I am your new tutor Zunko Tohuko. May I get an introduction of all of you?"

"I'm SeeU!" SeeU went first as the class elder.

"Gumi Megpoid!" Gumi went second.

"Ring Suzune, ma'am." Ring curtsied.

"Merli." Merli bowed also.

"SF-A2 Miki, or Miki for short." Miki smiled.

"And I'm Rin Kagamine!" Rin was the last.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Zunko smiled, "I hope you all will excel in your studies!"

In Lui's room, the boys who were school age sat in a circle, waiting for their usual tutor to arrive. Lui, Oliver, Rinto, Len, Piko, and Mikuo were half-patiently waiting for the tutor's arrival.

"…I don't understand why my room is the calmest." Oliver shook his head, "I think you guys are just impatient."

"Len is." Rinto already accused him. Len couldn't deny it.

"That and no one likes my room…" Piko muttered bitterly.

"Piko, your whole room is white, with silver, and posters of video games." Mikuo reminded him, "It's got an empty feeling."

"…It's the emptiness of his popularity." Len guessed. Piko kicked him in the ankle. Len rubbed his ankle, not wanting to start a fight. Damn, Oliver's room was a calm place.

"…Is Mr. Hiyama going to freak when he hears me talk…?" Lui didn't want to freak anyone out. He already freaked out Galaco days ago. She dropped a dozen plates.

"Probably, but he won't be carrying breakables." Rinto assured him, "Besides, it's mostly died down Lui."

"Sorry I'm late…" Kiyoteru Hiyama walked in carrying a suitcase and papers, "I had to make sure my daughter's fever was dying down and get a babysitter…"

"What we learning, teach?" Len tried to be cocky. Kiyoteru gave him a look, "…What we learning…sir?"

"Thank-you Len." Kiyoteru sighed. He was making progress on his manners, "Lui, how's your signing doing?"

"…S-sir…I don't need to sign anymore." Kiyoteru made sure Lui was the one who had spoken, before saying a word.

"…Congratulations Lui…I'm glad you finally have your voice…" Was all he could say for a good hour.

"...Luka. Can I go see Meiko?" Kaito approached the cook in the dining room. Luka was expecting to see him.

"A course Kaito…The name is Misaki. She's a girl." Luka whispered to him. Kaito smiled and quickly ran up the staircase. He slammed open the door to Meiko's room…and the baby began to cry.

"…Kaito…" Meiko hissed. It had taken her a solid ten minutes to get Misaki to sleep…Kaito was in deep shit, "Calm your daughter down." She handed the crying baby to Kaito. After ten minutes, the baby calmed down to sleep and was put into a crib on the opposite side of the bed.

"…No one has noticed?" Kaito asked Meiko in a more quiet voice, "They must be ignorant."

"Agreed. Only Luka knows." Meiko nodded. Then again, not a lot of people had been in her room.

"For now?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. Meiko nodded once again.

"Lily and Sonika are sharp girls." Meiko explained, "They've got keen eyesight. I give it a month before they notice."

"Not so high expectations." Kaito smirked. Meiko smiled. Just because the younger girls were keen, didn't mean Meiko was any keener.

"NOW…" Kiyoteru took a heavy sigh. While discussing biology I with the boys, Lui's relationship had been brought up and a verbal fight began between everyone except Rinto and Oliver. Piko was dragged in by one of Len's comments, as usual, "Who's going to the counselor first?"

"…." Silence. Kiyoteru looked at all the troublemakers, "…Len." "Aw fuck." "Len!" "…Aw Crap."

Len left the room first and went to his room. His was the counselor's room, for some unknown reason. There, in his chair, sat young Yan He. She had short white hair with pale teal eyes. She wore a sleek white jacket with teal trim, a white under tank (or bra Len theorized) & black shorts. She had her shoes off, since that was more comfortable for her. Len sat on his bed.

"…Only took you two hours Len." Yan He checked her watch before she spoke, "What did you do?"

"We mentioned Lui and Merli's weird relationship, then I mentioned Piko's popularity." Len replied calmly. Yan He sighed.

"I see…the latter isn't anything new." Len normally brought up Piko's popularity (which Piko blamed Len for entirely) for whatever reason. Yan He sensed another reason behind his actions, "…Have you been…at odds with your resolve?" _Damn…She can read my mind like some book. No wonder she's the counselor…I bet Yuma hired her!_

"…Yes." Len grumbled. If he lied, she'd know. One of the reasons he hated her.

"And why?" Yan He leaned back in the chair.

"…This girl…She's messing with my head…Makes me hate her one moment and I think she hates me, then the next, its flip flopped!" Len explained, "I have no idea if she's playing some game or just naïve!"

"OH~…The new girl." Yan He had heard about the newcomer, "What's she like?"

"She likes Miku, as an idol." Len listed off his fingers, "She's naïve, despises and or likes me, stubborn…"

"So basically you except for the naïve part." Yan He teased. Len gave her an annoyed look. Yan He giggled at him, "Face it…You two are alike."

"…You haven't met the girl." Was Len's excuse. Yan He couldn't argue with him.

"…J-just go back to class Len."

As per usual, at 2:00pm, class ended, and life resumed. Merli met Lui in the foyer behind the boy's staircase. It was a like a cupboard without a door and hollow. It was private, just what they wanted. Last night, Merli had wanted to tell Lui something important, but had fallen asleep on Lui instead. Today, she would try to tell him. Lui also wanted to tell Merli something important, but when Merli fell asleep on him, he was rendered unable to speak. Today, he would tell her.

"…You're here." Merli was happy that he had received her note. Lui smiled back.

"A course Merli." Lui smiled, "What is it?"

"…Well…" Merli's face had a tinge of pink, "D-don't get an oversized head because of this…or…or…anything of the sort…" She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay." Lui nodded. Merli was surprised by his calmness.

"…G-good. You understand." She took a breath and put her arms back to her sides, "…For some time, I've…wanted to tell you something…and…"

"…Wait. Merli." Lui interrupted her, "…Sorry for the interruption, but I have to tell you something." Merli nodded, though looked flustered and annoyed. Lui could tell, "…Well…since I've known you…I've…had…feelings for you…At first…I thought we'd be really, really good friends. But…that didn't happen." Merli looked up at him, "…It turned into something like…like…a…ladybug! Or…a Rose! And…And…I really, really like you a lot…!" Merli blushed. This was probably the closest thing she'd get to a confession from Lui for now too, so that meant a lot for Merli. It meant more, when he actually took her by the hands and kissed her on the lips.

"…Um…Galaco is it?" Rin spoke to one of the maids. This maid was about 17, with the left side of her hair brunette with rainbow bangs and strands and the right side completely blonde. Her eyes were dark pink and she wore the same maid outfit as the others.

"Is Miss Rin?" Galaco looked down from the ladder. She was cleaning the chandelier.

"I'm going to see Len. He invited me to his room for a duet." Rin told her. She thought it was ridiculous to get permission to go to the other end of the house, but rules were rules. Plus, she didn't want to be torn apart like Merli had been…

"Alright." Galaco allowed it, continuing her duties.  
Rin smiled and walked up the staircase. Every time she saw Len, it made her feel a bit happier on the inside. Why? She didn't know why, but he had invited her for a duet so she couldn't argue. She opened the door to see Len setting up an electronic piano. An orange guitar with red and blue flame decals laid on his bed. He wore orange tint glasses, for some reason.

"…What's with the glasses?" Rin asked him. Len looked up, sliding them under his nose for a moment.

"I'm farsighted. Sucks, since to read sheet music I need them." Len pushed them back up as Rin sat on the bed by his guitar, "You wanna choose the music?"

"I guess." Rin shrugged. Len handed her a folder full of sheet music. Rin sifted through it all. She asked him why he had one song in there, in which Len replied with a red face it was a top hit and he never sang it a loud. Or to anyone. Rin kept sifting through the sheets, "…What about PonPonPon? I never knew one of us did a cover…"

"…You sure? H-how about Migikata no chou?" He tried to suggest. Rin gave him an odd look.

"…That's a song for lovers." Was Rin's reasoning to decline. …Damn. Maybe they were alike.

"Fine." He put the guitar back in the case and got onto his computer to find the audio files for the off vocal.

_Why doesn't he want to do that song…? At least it wasn't that perverted song about…sexual activities….Oh God…Maybe he's a pervert._ Rin sat on the bed still, now a bit leery of Len. She had to remember to ask Lily about men later.

"…Are you ready?" Rin asked him after 5 minutes. Len nodded.

"…Can you use a piano?" He asked. Rin looked unsure. She was only taking lessons still. Len could tell she felt uneasy, "I can do it. You start." Len got behind the piano, "Press play on the media file."

Rin stepped over to the desk and pressed play on the MP3 file. The Media Player popped up on his computer and began to play the audio. She hurriedly went next to the piano and Len before she needed to sing.

"Ano Kousaten de. Minna ga mosh sukippu (skip) wo shite…Moshi ano machi no mannaka de. Te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara…" Then Len joined in, sounding cutesy as the song permitted, but still to Rin's surprise, "Moshi no ano machi no dokoka de chansu (chance) ga tsukami tai no nara. Mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne. Tada mae ni susumu shikinai wa! Iya! Iya~!"

"So. Kaito. You're hiding something."

Kaito had walked into a bear trap. After returning from Meiko's, Kyo and Yuma were on his bed, now interrogating him. He had forgotten they were sharp. Sometimes, though he wouldn't admit it, sharper than him.

"…Like what?" Kaito tried to play stupid.

"Don't play stupid." Kyo saw through it, "You were with Meiko for most of the day…We know you two are dating too." Damn. They were sharp.

"Kaito. For god's sakes, it's in the middle of the day…" Yuma shook his head at Kaito, assuming something had transpired. Kaito's face got pretty red.

"It-it was nothing like that!" Kaito assured them, "Don't worry! Why are you suspicious?"

"Because. We have a theory." Kyo replied. Kaito raised an eyebrow, willing to hear this so called theory.

"We believe, both you and Meiko are keeping a secret, or planning to e-p-a-c-s-e…" Yuma revealed. Technically, he was right on both parts…

"…Epacse?" Kaito looked confused. Yuma rolled his eyes.

"ESCAPE." Kyo quietly said. Kaito nodded, the nod of 'I now understand.'

"…We are doing both." Kaito admitted, "…But everyone's included in the latter."

"…How much longer?" Yuma asked him, "And what is this secret?"

"…I actually can't tell you." Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, nervously laughing, and said "Meiko threatened me."

"…Oh. F-fair enough." Kyo nodded, understanding the reason very well. No one messed with Meiko, if they wanted to live, "…Interrogation's over."

Gumi went through her dresser, finding a swimsuit cover-up for her swimsuit. Next to the sun room was a new pool, and Gumi had been invited to join Mikuo for a swim, by Mikuo himself. She wanted to look her best for him, and attractive.  
She wore a two piece swimsuit, ocean blue with orange trim. Her bottoms had little ties on the sides. For a cover-up, she wore her orange jacket and her green shorts which were unbuttoned to show off her bottoms.

"Mikuo-kun…I will stun you with my looks!" Gumi confidently told herself and skipped down the stairs to the sun room, then the pool.

Mikuo, Oliver, and Piko were already there. Oliver was making sure James his pet bird was in a dry place, Mikuo was waiting for Gumi like a gentleman on a towel, and Piko was swimming. Oliver wore dark navy blue trunks with an amber yellow trim, and for once without his hat. Mikuo wore green-teal trunks with grey sandals. Piko wore black shorts with silver-white Hawaiian flowers on them.

"I'm here, Mikuo-kun!" Gumi skipped over to him. Mikuo looked up at her.

"You look good Gumi." Mikuo smiled. Gumi blushed, and smiled back.

"Y-you too!" Gumi took off her jacket and shorts, "Let's get swimming!"

"You're a pretty good singer Rin…" "You too Len."

Rin and Len were eating Pocky on Len's bed. They had finished singing another song together and wanted to take a break. It was awkward due to not knowing what to discuss, but that was okay. Because they both liked Pocky.

"Guys!" Ring slammed the door wide open. Len nearly chocked on his Pocky.

"Y-yes Ring?" Rin was startled by her.

"We're going to the Inside Pool! Hurry you're asses now! The water's nice and cool!" Then left to tell the other boys.

"…Pool?"

Note: Rin has her appends on her disc like Len, but she mostly uses her Act 2 when singing. This time is it was sweet for PonPonPon. Use your imagination for the song Rin mentioned….Zunko is a voiceroid (a program like Vocaloid used for talking/speaking) and will be a Vocaloid soon like Yuzuki Yukari. Yan He is the most recent Chinese-singing Vocaloid, and most recently released Vocaloid. And Kyo is part of the second most recent released Vocaloid package Zola Project, which contains two others, Yuu and Wil. And yes. A pool. Will Rin impress Len with her swimsuit? Will Gumi ever get a date? Will Meiko announce Misaki? Will Lui and Ring ever be released/get more news? All next time. Except the latter. …Unless we get lucky. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	7. Chapter 7: Fan Service , Violent Sisters

Chapter 7: Pool Side Vocaloids, Sisterly (?) Feuds of Violence

Rin sat on her bed, already clad in swimsuit, staring at herself in the mirror. She questioned how she looked. _Should I put my hair up? …Should I wear a push-up bra? I'm just barely pushing a B. Would a different color look better on me? Stripes? …Vertical or Horizontal? Maybe dots? But what size and color? …Why do I want to impress that bastard Len…? He hasn't impressed me…_ She silently pouted at herself. Perhaps her creators should have limited her emotion capacity… _I might wear that new waterproof eyeliner to bring out my eyes._

Minutes later, Lily came in to check on Rin. Rin was finishing putting her hair up in her ribbon as a small ponytail. Rin wore a white two piece with horizontal rainbow stripes. Lily wore a strapless two piece. The top hooked in the back and was black with a yellow heart and the bottoms had strings on the sides with a yellow heart on her ass. She saw Rin debating now whether she should add padding to the bikini top.

"…Rin…are you okay? You don't need padding. You still have time to grow." Lily tried to cheer her up. She understood how it felt to be flat once. Long ago, when she was in middle school. It quickly changed when she became a freshman, and then arrived here….

"I'm fine Lily…" Rin put the swimsuit paddings in her dresser. She then remembered what she wanted to ask, "Lily. I don't understand boys. I haven't really been around boys."

"Sit down Rin, I'll explain." Lily sat on the bed, and Rin joined her. Lily was like a big sister to Rin. Maybe because they both liked yellow? "Boys are a completely different species. Some are blunt, some aren't. When they aren't blunt…Like Len can be, or Rinto 24/7…they can be sneaky, and hiding something. Usually it's painful, or they're being a pain in the ass. Or their jerks. You get about 1/3 of those from the whole population…"

"…I see." Rin nodded, understanding Lily's explanation.

"When they think the time is right to talk about their feelings, they will." Lily then asked her, "…Why are you curious?"

"Ju-just am." Rin blushed a bit. Lily simply smiled at her.

"Let's go. The others are waiting, imoto. (Little sister)"

Mayu sat in her room, having tea with her stuffed animals and picture of Oliver. Ever since what happened between her and Rin, she had been plotting her revenge. What compelled her to hate the blonde girl confused her, since Rin was nice, but whatever Rin had said before she snapped was forgotten. She simply ignored what confused her and continued on with her plotting.

"Does Oli-kun want me to poison or butcher her?" Mayu sipped her tea, staring at the photo. She seemed annoyed, "If only the real Oli-kun was here…."

"M-mayu. Can I come in?" It was Matcha, her adopted sister.

"Come in Matcha." Mayu let her.

Matcha entered the dark room, reluctantly closing the door behind her. Matcha had army green hair in skull clips that was long with matching eyes. She wore a dark blue hoodie with a white undershirt and a black pleated skirt.

"I'm going to the store to get some books on how to use my new program for my magazines…" Matcha smiled, "Would you like to go?"

"No. I'm plotting my revenge. Maybe another time…" Mayu declined. Matcha frowned.

"…You can't plot to kill someone Mayu." Matcha tried to reason with her. Matcha was normally quiet, but she didn't want her adopted sister to let the mysterious senses come to her.

"Yes I can. Oli-kun's photo is helping me, along with Usano Mimi…and Neko Mimi…and Miku-Doll-chan." Mayu gestured to the photo and toys around her 17th century tea table. Matcha sighed.

"You can't Mayu…She's done nothing to you." Mayu snapped at Matcha's words.

Rin and Lily walked down to the pool together, only for Rin's face to get red when they reached it. All of the boys were shirtless, and at the least, had muscles, well defined muscles. Kaito wore skin-tight bottoms that were blue and black, holding a small baby that Rin didn't really notice. Though, for the sake of being descriptive, Misaki (the baby) wore a frilly pink one piece swimsuit with white polka-dots. Kaito had muscles, and seemed to be working on his abs. Yuma wore simple black trunks and had a 6-pack. He was in the water, squirting the other boys with a water gun. Kyo was on the side of the pool sitting and sipping soda. He wore somewhat baggy Camouflage blue trunks. He had abs in the making. Mikuo was talking to Gumi on the towel still, and had defined muscles. Rinto wore black trunks with thick yellow trim and was in the water. He had muscles. Piko was in the water, trying not to get wet by Yuma's squirt gun. He had…no muscles actually…at least defined ones. Same with Oliver, but he was younger, so he had an excuse. She saw Lui was talking with Merli on the pool side, dipping their feet into the water. Merli wore a pink flower in her hair and wore an orchid two piece with black and yellow butterflies. Lui wore red and silver trunks and had some defined muscles.  
Then, there was Len. Len was in the water, also getting attacked by the squirt gun. He had black shorts with an orange stripe down the side. He had well defined muscles, and Rin couldn't stop staring at him. Her mouth got really dry and Lily had to help her sit down.

"…Is something wrong with Rin?" Sonika and Meiko went over to them. Sonika wore a strapless army green swimsuit with a matching bottom piece. Meiko wore a red stringy bikini set that showed off her curves and a bit of her ass.

"No…Just overwhelmed…by the pool size!" Was Rin's excuse. They could see her looking at Len, but went along with her lie.

"Rin! We're getting in the smaller pool while the boys are hogging the big one." Ring, SeeU, and Miki were in a slightly smaller pool. Ring wore a white frilled two piece with blue polka dots and her hair was in a ponytail. SeeU wore an orange one piece with black trim. Miki wore a white one piece with blue frilled trim and stars on it.

"O-okay." Rin nodded and went into the pool with them, "It's pretty warm…"

"Yeah…Miki turned the heating system on for it." SeeU replied, "Feels good…not Hot tub warm, but warm." SeeU relaxed against the side of the pool.

"Rin. Your face is really red." Miki pointed out. Rin's face only got redder by this.

"You have a fever?" Ring put her hand against Rin's forehead. It wasn't feverish, "…Are you…?"

"…Am I what?" Rin looked confused by her trailing question.

"…Are you in love?" Ring asked her. Rin's face got burning red.

"N-no! Why would I be?" Rin pinned herself against the pool.

"…She's in denial." Miki said. The girls smiled evilly. Rin had a bad feeling.

Upstairs, Mayu had Matcha pinned to the bed, screaming in her face. Matcha was struggling to get the more powerful girl off of her to no avail. She never knew what made Mayu snap into her yandere modes, but it seemed as if mentioning Rin did…

"She took my Len away! She's going to take them all away from me! She's a damn bitch who needs to die!" Mayu slammed Matcha against the bed several times, doing no real damage to her as she did, "I'm going to kill her! I'm going to! You can't stop me Matcha!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it Mayu!" Matcha screamed back, trying to kick Mayu off of her. She was lucky and kicked Mayu in the stomach, making her let go. Matcha sat up, panting out of shock and fear. Mayu did the same, exhausted from her yandere fit.  
Mayu leaped off the bed, dusting her dress off. She went through her closet, and took off her dress randomly. She put on a red short sleeved shirt and black pleated skirt with red trim. Matcha stared at her, wondering why she just randomly changed in front of her. Sure, they were both girls, but it was awkward.

"…I'm ready. Let's go get your stuff. I want new tea cups." Mayu calmly said. She was okay now. Matcha sighed, and they left for the mall.

"Told you I'm not old you brats."

Yuma had owned the boys and proven, by dunking them all and such, that he wasn't old or letting himself go. The boys in the pool gave in, not wanting to piss him off any further.

"Did you see Tokyo Teddy Bear, Len?" Piko asked him, referring to Rin by her code name.

"Eh?" Len had not, "She arrived finally?"

"Yeah. While Yuma owned you." Mikuo said from the side with Gumi. Gumi had her arm around his body.

"…Oh." Len looked irritated, but cooled off quickly. He scanned the room for her, "…I don't see her."

"…She's over…-…woah." Rinto looked to the right. His face turned a light pink. Len, Oliver, and Piko looked at him, shocked Rinto was blushing.

"…What is it?" Oliver wanted to know what Rinto was seeing.

"…Oliver, you're too young to see this." Rinto told him. Oliver looked annoyed.

"I'm now 13!" Oliver crossed his arms defiantly, "I'm old enough."

"Not for this." Rinto shook his head.

"…Can I see?" Piko looked his way, his face now red, "Holy shit."

"…WHAT?" Len really wanted to know now.

"…It's a fan service train wreck." Rinto shook his head still, "…You can't look away."

"…I think we've already been subjected to one…but not like…that!" Piko's mouth was barely open, but his eyes were wide. Len looked to where they gawked at, and understood it all now.  
Rin and the girls who were in the warmer pool were out now, but Rin was pinned to the ground, laughing and having laughing spasms. SeeU was behind her head, holding arms up and tickling the underarm, Miki sat on her legs, tickling her stomach, and Ring was at her feet, tickling the soles.

"Admit Rin!" Miki demanded.

"N-ne-never!" They increased the tickling speeds. Rin began to laugh louder, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh. My. God." Len's jaw dropped. This was probably the hottest thing he had seen in a year.

"I need to do yoga. You got this Miki? Make her give in to you and Ring." SeeU told Miki. Miki nodded, and SeeU waved bye as she returned to her room. Sonika and Lily let this go on, since they were in the bigger pool playing with a beach ball. Meiko and Kaito were focused on Misaki, who had been noticed by Yuma and Kyo. Kaito and Meiko were now subjected to part-time interrogation.

"Rin...You leave me no choice." Miki did what the boys did not expect. Miki pretty much pinned Rin to the floor by holding onto her wrists with one hand and tickling her stomach with the other. Oliver had managed to sneak a peek.

"…Guys. I know what they're doing!" Oliver told the other 3. Piko, Rinto, and Len were now worried what he assumed, "…They're trying to outdo us with poses!" …And that worry vanished.

"…I don't think so Oliver…" Rinto murmured quietly. Piko snickered.

"We should do stretches." Oliver suggested, "I hear girls like flexible men!" Len and Piko looked at Rinto.

"…You shelter him too much." Len told Rinto. Rinto sighed. Len was right. AGAIN.

"…I'll join you!" Lui called to them. Merli looked up at him.

"…Are you trying to impress me?" She blushed as she spoke.

"No." Lui smiled, "Unless you want to be." Merli blushed more.

"…Just…Just do your stretches with them Lui…I'll watch…" Merli mumbled. Lui smiled. …She really wanted to see some fan service from her new boyfriend.

"O-o-okay! Haah…haah…I'll…admit…it…" Rin heaved as the tickling stopped at those words. Miki and Ring smiled, satisfied with themselves.  
Miki got off of Rin, letting the poor girl sit up as she regained her breath. Ring and Miki patiently waited until she was done to know the answer of who she loved. They knew it wasn't Lui, or Yuma. The anticipation was figuratively killing them.

"…SO?" The moment Rin stopped panting, they leaned in.

"…I am in love…" Rin admitted, more calm than when she admitted it earlier.

"…With who?" Ring asked quietly. Rin blushed. She really didn't know who she loved…or maybe she did…She wasn't sure.

"W-well…" Rin looked around the room, trying to find an answer, or to get out of this conversation.  
She casted her eyes to the left, and nearly fainted from the loads of sexiness she saw.

Lui, Len, Rinto, Piko, and Oliver were on towels stretching. Well Oliver wasn't but he was telling them what stretches to do as if he were the boss of them, but he was too cute to look sexy to do so. They were doing stretches one would normally do before swimming: toe touches, butterfly sits, lunges, and all the works. They were showing off their chests, backs, abs, biceps, and thighs, to say the least. If this were an anime, Rin could have gone black-and-white and pass out. But because it wasn't an anime, she could only have a red face and look like she was about to pass out. Ring and Miki gawked at the boys, mentally taking photos. Well, Ring didn't of Lui, since that would be weird. Merli watched Lui out of the corner of her eye.  
Oliver noticed the attention of the girls, and assumed they had stopped due to the boy's good showing off…

"They're staring! They're impressed by you!" Oliver said in a hushed tone, "So impressed, they've stopped in awe!"

"A-awe…" Rinto was sitting and doing touch touches, "Funny way to put it Oliver."

"I'm **sure** that's why they're staring…" Len was doing lunges, "Irk…My legs hurt…"

"Keep going!" Oliver encouraged them all. Piko was doing it with the most effort, which pleased Oliver.

"…Kyo." Sonika and Lily went over to him, "…Shouldn't you smack sense into the boys?"

"Yes, I could." Kyo replied, "But, you didn't stop the girls from manhandling Rin, so there's no point."

"Fair enough." Sonika agreed with his reasoning, "We couldn't stop laughing at the expression of the boys."

"So, Kaito and Meiko have a baby?" Lily smirked, "What technology has come to…eh?"

"Yeah. It's a secret." Kyo nodded, "But…did you hear?"

"Hear what?" The two women raised an eyebrow, unaware currently of the escape in beta stages.

"Well…" And Kyo took it upon himself to explain.

That night, Rin laid in bed, tossing and turning with a red face. She was mouthing something uncomprehend-able, and sweating. She woke up with a gasp and sat up, panting and heaving. Her face was still red and she noticed she was in a hot sweat. _Th-th…That was one steamy dream…I didn't even know I could have a dream like that…Or…thoughts like that! And…And about…ugh…_ Rin shivered, "I need a glass of water."

Rin quietly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of ice water and drank it in one gulp. _I wonder if Len noticed what happened at the pool…_ She looked at the bottom of the glass and the ice that was inside.  
*CRASH!*

Rin stood up straight at the noise, looking around for the cause of it. It wasn't on the ground floor at all. It had to be from one of the rooms upstairs. She put the glass in the sink, and entered the foyer.  
*BAM!* "LE-LE-LET ME GOOOO!"

Rin heard it again, but instead, it was Rinto's scream, that trailed off. Rin looked to the middle staircase. _Oh God. Not her. Please Not Mayu…_

Did you like the fan service? Today, they revealed all of English Miku's/V3 update release dates/images. Look pretty cool. I like the V3 design more than the V2. Anyway, back to the story, Oliver's naïve, and it's really easy writing fan service for both genders. Next chapter has more fan service for the girls. ~ Kingdom Mitsumi


	8. Chapter 8: Mayu Versus Rin

Chapter 8: The Fan Service, Tokyo Teddy Bear saves Yandere P.

_Please don't be Mayu doing something I'll have to fix…._  
Rin was already walking up the middle staircase, as if compelled to by a mysterious, supernatural force. She looked left and right, hearing a muffled sound from the direction of where Mayu's room was. _Dammit all…It's too late at night to deal with this shit…I'm 15...Eventually going to be 16 within the next two years._ Rin went down the hallway to her room, carefully opening the door to just sneak a peek.  
She could only see Mayu, holding that stupid bunny that Rin wanted to cuddle with. Mayu sipped tea from a fine china teacup, giggling at something.

"He was too~ loud…" Mayu told someone, "You're sexy when you're loud Len-kun."  
She had Len. _She must've knocked down Rinto for that scream…Or…was the scream from being knocked out…? She also has Len…Bitch has no right to call him Len-kun. Not that I care or anything._

"You're insane. Let me down!" Yeah. That was Len. He sounded muffled.

"Len…shhh…Don't let her get mad…" And that was Lui.

"…Where's Piko?" Mikuo.

"…Oh. I forgot about him." Mayu admitted, giggling. Rin had to swallow a laugh.

"…Where the hell am I." Kyo, "…Aren't I a little too old for you?"

"…Just by a few years." Mayu had a creepy ass smile on her face. Rin felt chills down her spine.

Enough was enough; Rin opened the door sneakily and quietly crawled behind some giant stuffed toys. No one had noticed she came in. She looked to where Mayu was talking to, and nearly passed out.  
Lui, Kyo, Yuma, Len, Rinto, and Mikuo were handcuffed to the wall and about a foot above the ground. All of them had no shirt on, and in Lui's embarrassing case, only boxers. The others had shorts or pants on.  
Yuma's hat was off and his pants were at his knees, showing off his boxers which were plain black. Kyo luckily had his pants on but no belt. His belt was tied around his feet. Mikuo had his tie being used as a blindfold and had grey shorts on, with some green boxers showing a bit. Rinto was knocked out, with his tie now being use as a gag and his pants pulled down a few inches, showing yellow and black boxers. Lui had his suspender-thingies wrapped around his chest, and his red and white boxers exposed. His face was the most red. Lastly, Len had his tie being used as a gag, but he had loosened his for the most part, and his shorts were slightly pushed down like Rinto's, but his boxers weren't exposed yet.  
Len looked annoyed, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rin. His face was now the reddest in the room. Even redder than Rin's.

"Hm?" Mayu noticed his face. She smiled wickedly, "Am I giving you a boner?" She ran her finger down his chest. Len had goosebumps.

"You…could…say that…" Len was still looking at Rin, but Mayu didn't notice. She simply kissed his cheek and went back to her tea part with her animals.

"…Why are we here?" Lui asked finally. Mayu looked up, drinking her tea.

"Yeah. Is there a point?" Yuma also asked. He was very calm despite the situation, like Kyo. But Kyo was a little nervous, unlike Yuma.

"…Why? The point?" Mayu had her yandere going on as she stood up, smiling creepily, "The why is because I love you all. You are all mine. Simple right? But…that thieving bitch! Thinks she can ruin my chances with everything! When she finds out…" Mayu went over to Len, stroking his hair. Len was wishing he be invisible, "Her precious boy toy will be mine…forever…and ever…She'll show her little yellow face…and guess what I'll do?"

"…Give her tea." Mikuo sarcastically replied. He honestly didn't care. He was too tired to care.

"No." Mayu smiled viciously as she yelled, "I'm going to choke her with her own ribbon! I'm going to pluck each fingernail off her finger! I'm going to frizz her database! I'm going to give her the most painful, slow death that could ever be given to such a being! Her name will be mud!" She did one of those creepy maniacal laughs.  
Rin felt her insides turn inside out and into mush. It was shocking to see how much hate this girl had for her. It made Rin sick. But she had to save them.

"…Wait." Len spoke again, "…what do you mean I'll be yours forever and ever…?"

"I took an online priest course…!" Mayu smiled, "So, we'll be married in holy matrimony!"

"…You do realize I can reject?!" Len reminded her. Mayu gave him a look. A look that said, "Try and you die." It didn't work.

"…You love that bitch." Mayu laughed creepily, "Don't you?"

"Wha-what?" Len's face got even redder.

"I'll take care of it." Mayu went to her dresser, getting the knife out. She threw it at the wall, only an inch away from Rin's face. Rin yanked it out of the wall and stood up, holding the knife. Mayu's eyes got wide, and angry.

"YOU BITCH!" Mayu rushed at Rin, pinning her against the wall. Rin screamed, trying to stab Mayu with the knife. Mayu was trying to remove Rin's ribbon, to fulfill her choking dream on her.

"Rin!" Len struggled to get free, tugging the handcuffs wildly and hoping Rin would be okay until he got to her.

The two girls took it to the floor, rolling and screaming. Mayu was holding Rin's ribbon, trying to wrap it around the girl's neck. Rin was stabbing her in the arms frantically. Something in her head told her not to kill Mayu. It said that something was wrong with her, that her yandere senses were too strong for an unknown reason…That none of this was Mayu's fault. Even if, Mayu was trying to murder Rin.  
"You little bitch!" Mayu got on top of Rin, snatching the knife from Rin, pointing it at her neck.

"Mayu…please…don't…" Rin begged, "You don't have to do this…please…"

"You're a stupid little girl!" Mayu held it up high preparing to strike.

"RIN!" Len put enough force in his struggling to yank the handcuffs off the wall! He pushed Mayu off of Rin into the wall, and grabbed the knife, preparing to strike Mayu. Rin felt compelled to stop him. Mayu should not die yet.

"No!" Rin dived in front of Mayu and got stabbed in the shoulder. Len staggered back, shocked at who he stabbed, "This isn't Mayu's fault! We need to save her from something! Something's off in her!"

"…mmm?" Mayu, who had been temporarily knocked out, opened her eyes a bit, looking confused.

"…F-fine." Len gave in to her, "…Are you okay?" Rin took the knife out, despite how much it hurt.

"I'm fine." Rin ignored the pain and flipped Mayu over to see her back. She pressed a button on her neck. A blue screen popped up.

"…You're right…" Len could read the 0's and 1's. There was an error in her coding. An error caused by another Vocaloid, "It's an emotion capacity error. Easily fixed." Len did something on the blue screen, pressing some buttons.

"…I'll help you guys." Rin went over to the others to un-handcuff them. Rinto had woken up by then, by Kyo helped him stand.

"Thanks Rin." Mikuo thanked her, "…does that hurt?" He saw the stab wound. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"I'm fine." Rin was pale, but she was focused on Mayu's safety. Len finally finished his work.

"…Mayu should be back to normal." Len stepped away and over to Rin, "You're not okay. I'll help you to your room, and bandage you. You're insane, Teddy Bear."

"I'm fine…I don't need…" Rin felt her body collapse, and the world went black.

"He did a good job on bandaging her. I'm impressed." "I'm glad she's going to be okay." "Oh! She's waking up!"  
Rin woke up tiredly and sore. Her shoulder felt better, though still sore from the stab wound. She sat up against a pillow. In front of her were Luka and Meiko, who held a baby sized Vocaloid. To her right in a chair was Mayu, who looked sad.

"…What…what's going on?" Rin asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"You were out for two days Rin." Luka told her. Rin could feel Luka was normal, like her and Meiko, "From blood loss. We were worried."

"Especially Len." Meiko remarked, "He was in here an hour ago, but he's with Kiyoteru right now."

"…Meiko…why do you have a baby?" Rin asked her. Meiko smiled. Misaki appeared to be a one year old, so Rin's confusion on Meiko now having a baby was reasonable.

"It's a long story." Meiko simply said, "Her name's Misaki."

"…Rin-chan." Mayu went over to her, "I'm sorry for what happened during my brainwashing." Mayu was normal, "I'm normally less murderous." …So she really was a Yandere.

"It's fine." Rin assured her, "It wasn't your fault." Mayu smiled at her words.

"Thank-you." Mayu smiled, tears in her eyes. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Len. I didn't expect to see you today." "…Yan he." "…Yes? What is it?" "…I think…I've broken my resolve."

Kind of short, but oh well. I have no plot points to follow on this. I'm going with the flow. It could be a couple more chapters, or good dozen more. Won't know until I get to that point. Hope you enjoyed some fan service girls. I did while writing it. If you wanted, you could even imagine them being handcuffed naked.  
Has Len found true love? How will Prima and her husband (who I'm sure you guys know who it is already) react to the loss of control over Mayu? Will Lui admit his feelings of love? Will Miku ever show up in this story in person to Rin and the other Vocaloids? Will CV04 ever be released for the 3rd generation of Vocaloids? Found out everything but the latter later on in the next chapters!


	9. Chapter 9 Samurai's Note, Mystery Girl,

Chapter 9: The Disappearance & Planning of Samurai, the Mysterious New Girl

A whole month passed by, met with more troubles and usual problems. Yuma had disappeared out of the blue, and no one knew where he was. The older Vocaloids worried he'd been brainwashed by Soprano, and knew there was little they could do if that was the case. Plus, they had seen sightings of a new Vocaloid, who looked oddly familiar, though couldn't place a name on her.  
Rin on the other hand didn't really care about this new girl who may or may not exist. She was concerned about whether or not she was in love. If she was, how could she tell him? If she wasn't, what if he liked her that way? If she was, and he didn't, how could she handle it? She had so many questions, but no way to answer them.

"Rin…Rin….Rin Kagamine!" The voice of Zunko snapped her out of her daze.

"S-sorry sensei." Rin apologized, "The answer is 525."

"Thank-you."

_I love him. I love him not. I love him. I love him not… I love him… I love him not…_ After class, she plucked the petals off a flower Luka had gotten for her. She had remembered the times her Master had done this over the many boys she had a crush on, most of them fictional though. If the last petal plucked was "I love him not", then you would say "I love him." That meant, you loved the man you were thinking about, or that's how Rin had learned it.  
_I love him…I love him not…_ With that thought she had plucked the last petal …I_…do…_

"Rin!" Ring opened the door, looking shocked, "You need to read this with us!"

Rin hid the flower stem under her sheets and followed Ring to Lily's room. The other girls stood there, staring at a note in Meiko's hand. Rin and Ring went over to the others. Meiko took a step back and addressed the girls with what the note read:

"Dear Friends and Acquaintances, this is Samurai, aka Yuma. You may-and hopefully-have noticed I've been missing. I haven't been brainwashed, thank god. I'm too quick for them to get to me. I have found a small passageway to escape. I'm currently living in an apartment with my sister Mizki. Obviously, not everyone can use this passageway. I have let instructions for different instructions to get out of here, but some are only available during the right opportunity. I hope to see you all on the outside soon, out of the hell of the estate.  
Signed, Yuma VY2. A.K.A Samurai."

Everyone gasped, shocked that Yuma had escaped from there! And how was even more remarkable! He had slipped through the vent system of the laundry room, sneaking in there after dark. After that, he had gotten to the outside and ran to his sister it seemed. Yuma was always so sharp, but this time, he had truly shown how sharp he truly was.

"So it's possible." Meiko turned to Luka, who was in the room, "Luka. Deliver this to the boys, urgently."

"Yes." Luka nodded, took the note, and left the room. She closed the door behind her.

"…So?" Lily sat in the chair to Meiko's desk, holding Misaki for her, "What are we going to do, leader?"

"Personally, it's risky to go the way Yuma did." Meiko paced the room a bit, thinking and pondering, "Once Soprano and Frankenstein figure out how he escaped, that way will be blocked or security cameras will be re-activated in there."

"That's out of the question." Sonika didn't want to put anyone in danger, just like Meiko.

"We may have to wait for an opportunity." Meiko sighed, sounding disappointed, "It seems to be the safest way currently."

"Mei-san," Gumi spoke, "It's going to be okay. We can persevere until the opportunity comes!" Gumi gave her a thumbs-up. Meiko smiled at her confidence. It was always the younger ones that made her feel better in these situations.

"Alright. Then it's set. We sit and wait."

Len sat on the staircase, writing some new music. He was impressed by the note Yuma had given them and how he had escaped. Len couldn't escape like that. He felt compelled to stay here for some mysterious reason. So, he stayed here with his friends.  
_Why do I want to stay here? Why? There's no reason to, except for my friends…and Lui and Oliver who need all the help they can get…and…and…my resolve really has disintegrated…How ironic._ Len chuckled to himself. It seemed that Tokyo Teddy Bear really had gotten under his skin, in a way he liked.

"…Damn you Tokyo Teddy Bear…" He shook his head, smiling, "You and your naïve, sly ways."

"Tokyo Teddy Bear? Who's that?" Len heard the familiar tomboy voice and looked up: her. But…she looked different.  
Neru, his one-time love, still had her single side ponytail, but wore a black dress under a red sweatshirt. Her skin was even paler than normal. There was…something off about her. Len couldn't put his finger on it.

"…Ne…Neru?" He was too shocked to see her to completely care however.

"…Who is she?" Neru didn't seem to hear him. She didn't see angry though.

"…A new girl. Why?" Len was confused by her question.

"Bye Len"!" She skipped off. When Len tried looking for her, he couldn't see her.

"…Strange…That…wasn't…" Len shook it off. He didn't want to try to understand what was going on.

…_Where did leave off on this song…? Ah, right. Here…dakishimeteru…sono omoi hanasazu ni…_

Rin sat in her room, watching videos of Miku and other Vocaloids on Nico Nico Douga. It was some concert footage from a concert Rin hadn't seen recently. She was humming to one of the songs when someone came in, "Hey…" She assumed it was Mayu.

"You must be Tokyo Teddy Bear." Rin turned around. That wasn't Mayu.  
It was a girl about her age with pale, pale skin, amber yellow hair in a side ponytail, with matching pale eyes. She wore a simple black dress underneath a red sweatshirt with long sleeves. She seemed normal, but at the same time…something was not right with this girl. And, how did she know Rin's code name?

"…Excuse me, but who are you?" Rin politely asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm Neru Akita. I'm close to Len-kun." Neru smiled. Something was really wrong about this girl. Rin couldn't tell what it was.

"…Uh-huh. Are you new to this place?" Rin didn't recognize her, so she assumed so. Maybe she knew Len from before he came here?

"No." Neru shook her head, "I was here before you. I was just sick for a long time, until recently." Neru smiled, "I'm back. But I'm not staying with you girls."

"…Are you staying with…Len?" Rin tried to regain composure. The thought of another girl staying with Len hurt her somehow.

"Oh no. With Matcha!" Neru smiled, "I'll see you later…" Neru waved goodbye as she left. Rin looked puzzle, but continued on with her video watching.

That night, Rin couldn't sleep. She laid in bed, unable to shut her eyes. She wanted to see him. She really wanted to. Even if it was practically midnight. _Why do I want to see you? …Is this what love is? It compels you to do what your heart wishes? What it desires? Maybe I do love Len…But why do I love him? And why is love so complicated? Why can't it be easy?! _Rin plunged her face in the pillow, moaning in annoyance.  
*Knock, Knock!* Someone was at the door. Rin sat up, "Come in…?" The door opened, Len, much to Rin's surprise.

"…Len?" She sounded surprised. Len was looking around the room nervously.

"Yeah…Sorry for coming in late." Len apologized, slightly blushing, "Were you asleep? I didn't mean to wake you at all…"

"No. I can't sleep actually." Rin pulled her sheets up, trying to hide her bra and shorts she was wearing to bed, "Can you?" Len shook his head.

"No. Can I sit…?" "Go right ahead." Len sat on the edge of her bed once he had permission. He scratched the back of his head.

"…Rin." He spoke after a silent two minutes.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"…Have you ever wanted to do something out of passion?" Len quietly asked her. His face got a tinge redder.

"Yes. Oddly enough, yes." Rin nodded. If he had not entered her room, she would've probably gone to his and be in his shoes.

"…So, if I were to do something out of passion, you wouldn't get mad?" He hesitantly asked.

"…Well, if it's sex, hells yeah I'll be pissed." Rin told him, "If not, I really wouldn't care I guess. Why would I get ma-mmm?"  
Rin found herself being pinned to the bed by him, receiving a kiss from this boy who she knew she was in love with, but couldn't admit it. And Len, was pinning and kissing the girl who had broken his resolve but couldn't admit his feelings to. For both of them, this felt right.

Yes, we got some LenXRin going on here! Took me a while to think of stuff to type for it. Short once again, but it's late at night as I type this end summary thing. Neru's hoodie is based off the one for her module in Project Diva Extend. The dress was something I randomly thought of. But, what is wrong with Neru? And Mizki is VY1, just like Yuma's VY2. I imagine them being siblings or something. You know how Vocaloid head canons are, always differing between people. ~Kingdom Mitsumi!


	10. Chapter 10 Passionate Pain, Shota's End

Chapter 10: The Pain of Passion, the End of Shota

Rin didn't wake up until noon. But, she didn't feel right. She felt empty, as if something was missing. Last night, she and Len had shared a very, very passionate kiss that led to a French kiss, that led to really nowhere. Perhaps that's why she was upset? Rin sat up, looking at the mirror. _Why did he do that…? Why did I let him? I know I love him…But…why do I feel this way? I should be happy after being kissed like that. Unless…was it meaningless? …Out of…sheer passion and nothing else?_ Rin looked at the ground, deciding she should probably get dressed. She decided she wouldn't leave her room.  
Rin slipped on a hoodie and some jeans, wanting to dress comfortable and not in her usual attire. _It was nothing…Just a fling…It's all a game to him…that kiss was just his way of being a jerk…He…He…I need to write._

Len woke up, to the many loud knocks on his door. He groggily got up and answered the door: Oliver.

"…What…?" Len asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Piko's missing!" Oliver told him, "He's not in his room, the bathroom, nowhere!" Len yawned.

"Let me take a shower…Wait on my bed." Len told him. Oliver sat on Len's bed as Len took a shower.

_ I feel off…It's last night I bet…I feel empty…But why? I love her, I think, considering my resolve's dead. …Fuck. What if she doesn't feel the same and did out of being horny…? Nah, Tokyo Teddy Bear's not that type. _Len finished his shower and quickly put his clothes on, not caring about his wet hair or such. He looked at Oliver.

"What's wrong now?" Len asked again, "I'm awake now."

"Piko's missing! We checked everywhere!" Oliver repeated, "We're getting worried…" This was a serious issue.  
If a Vocaloid went missing, typically it meant the Vocaloid was brainwashed, or in worst case scenario, deactivated. Piko was too young to be a victim, so this was even more worrisome. Len bit his lip, worried and thinking worst case scenario. He'd have to check two rooms to clarify this…

"Okay. Get Mikuo. He and I will check it out." Len ordered Oliver, "You stay in your room, unless Kaito or Kyo need you." Oliver nodded and left the room. Boy, life was getting complicated.

Rin went over to her piano in her room that she had recently received. She hadn't really used it for anything serious. She sat at the bench, looking at the sheet music she had recently done. She had enough piano lessons since the duet with Len to play the piano well. _I want to pretend…for just a moment…It was worth something…_

'Migikata ni...murasaki chouchou…kisu (kiss) wo shita…kono heya no sumi de~…Setsunai to iu…Kanjou o~ shiru~…hibiku piano…Fukyou waon~…ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~….'

Len snuck up the middle staircase, leaning close to the railing. He had to check the brainwashing room first, and be sneaky about it.

'Warui yume ni unsa...reta watashi o hayaku oko shite...Donna koto demo hajama...ri ha sasai na koto de~shou...'

He pressed his body to the wall, inching his way to the vent. He took the covering off of it with his bare hands and climbed in. Mikuo met up with him there, and they went up and crawled through the maze until they reached their exit.

'Doko ga...iika nante...kika re temo komaru kirei na...? Yoru ni madowa sareta...mama yukue fumei da~kara...'

Mikuo undid the other vent, and both boys jumped to the floor, examining the whole room: No Piko. Len exchanged a worried look with Mikuo, fearing the worst. Had Piko posed a threat to them? Impossible, Piko wasn't a threat to no one.

'Nagai matsuge mikaduki airain (eyeline)...mabutani...nose te hikaru rippu (lip) ~...  
Migakata ni...murasaki chouchou...kisu (kiss) wo shita...kono heya sumi de...'

The boys climbed back into the vent and went down to the basement. Their metal hearts were beating fast, worried to confirm their worst fears. Len got his key out and unlocked the voicebank door. ...The worst fear was confirmed.

'...Setsunai to iu~...kanjou wo~ shiru~...! Hibiku piano...FUKYOU WAON~...Oh yeah...lalalalalalalalalalalalala la~!' Rin took a deep breath after the last note. She didn't notice until she was done that tears were streaming down her face.

"...Was it passion...or more? I want to know..." Rin tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop flowing. She got a Kleenex and blew her nose, tossing the tissue in the garbage can. She rested her head on the keys, still crying.

"...Hey. Rin. Open up." Len knocked on the door. Rin's blood ran cold. He couldn't see her like this! She was an emotional wreck who couldn't silence her own tears! Hell no he wouldn't see her!

"I'm busy!" Rin lied bluntly, "Go away! I'm on my period!"

"...The hell?" Was the response from him, "I doubt you are, Rin. Otherwise Lily or Sonika would murder me right now for making a fuss." Shit. He knew all their cycles had synced.

"...I'm busy!" Rin tried that again, "Tell me from the door!"

"...It's important." Len sighed. Rin knew he was too persistent and wouldn't give up. So, she quickly put on a hoodie and redid her simple make-up routine. Perfect.

"Fine. C-come in." She finally said after two minutes. Len came in and sat on the bed.

"...Piko's...no longer among us..." Len said it with a heavy voice, "...Deactivated." Rin gasped.

"Wha-what!" Rin was shocked, "W...why?" Len looked at the ground.

"...We don't know. Could've been anything..." Len shook his head, "...Could've said something mean, or...tried to escape." Rin was shocked. She didn't expect death to be his reasoning to enter her room.

"...I can't..." Rin shook her head, unable to understand it. Len peered into her face. By God, she was crying. He had no idea what to do...

"...Um...D-don't cry...It's...not the first time this has happened." Len put his arm around her awkwardly. Rin was panicking. _OH MY GOD. He knows I'm crying...He thinks it's about Piko...Well...I am sad about that, so I'll just go along with it..._

"...Thanks." Was all Rin could say. Len looked to the piano, seeing the sheet music, though he couldn't see what song it was.

"...Did you play on the piano?" He asked. While on the 'mission', he hadn't heard her sing.

"...Yeah." Rin admitted, "I did."

"What song?" "...An old song." "...Are you hiding something?" "Hiding what?" "...You're not crying about Piko." "Yes I am!" "No...It's something else." "No it's not!" "...I want to see what you were playing." "No!"  
Len got off the bed and started to walk over to the piano. Rin tackled him to the ground, practically pinning the boy to the ground. She didn't notice what she was doing until she saw Len's face. Then, her face got red.

"...What'cha got on the piano?" Len still asked it. Rin looked irritated.

"I'm not-!" Len flipped her over, pinning her under his body. Rin's face got insanely red.

"C'mon Rin..." Len whispered. Rin shook her head. _My heart's racing...Len-len-kun...must be causing all of this! ...This...must be love...It's not passion...it's real true love..._

"Oh Rin! I-" Sonika opened the door with Gumi, going to give Rin some candies, when they saw...well...this. Sonika looked pissed and Gumi looked confused.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun." She was calm compared to Sonika. Rin and Len looked at Gumi.

"Yes?" Both blondes asked their friend.

"Do you two need privacy? I understand if Len-kun's horny and needs alone time with Rin-chan." Gumi asked ever so innocently with a hint of evil intention. Len and Rin both got very red and separated from each other instantly with her words.

"Me?! Have sex with her?" Len pointed at Rin as he spoke, "You're insane, Gumi! We're teenagers!"

"Len-kun. You've obviously never seen 16 and Pregnant or read the news." Gumi bluntly said. Sonika stared at Gumi, unable to be pissed at this point. Gumi was doing all the work for her, "Or any mushy gushy teen movies..."

"...What?" Len looked confused, as did Rin.

"You see." Gumi put her lens-less glasses on, trying to look professional and smart, "A boy and girl love each other very much, and one night while kissing and touching and making out, they get curious and decide to have sex. Then, the girl gets pregnant...And it goes downhill." Gumi looked up from her imaginary book she pretended to read, "...Would you like me to continue?"

"No." The blondes shook their heads rapidly.

"And why would I have sex with Rin?" Len repeated once more.

"Len-kun. I'm sure you're horny. I mean, you're a cocky ass." Gumi told him, "That's it! Bye Rin-chan! Make sure Len-kun uses protection!" And left the room. Sonika had to hold in a laugh.

"...Len. Don't try to have sex with her." Sonika could only say that before she left to laugh her ass off. Rin and Len looked at each other in embarrassment, and silence.

"...So..." "...yeah Len?" "...What were you playing?" "...Migikata no chou." "...About the passionless love for sex, money, or whateves?" "Yeah." "...Oh." "...Oh what?" "Nothing." "..." "...Hey Rin." "...yes?" "l...I...Don't overthink anything." Len left the room. Rin sat on the floor, shocked and her face was red.

_...He loves me...And I love him...How could I not see it? I must be blind...Len...don't leave...please..._

"...It's been done." Prima went over to her husband who sat at his computer desk.

"The little bastard tried to escape, and he paid the price." Frankenstein's eyes were glued to the computer desk as he finished his work.

"Agreed. And...I fear our dear Mayu has been taken from us..." Prima's voice cracked, sounding genuinely hurt and pained.

"...What's that new girl's name?" Frankenstein asked her. Prima was surprised by his question.

"...Rin. Why?" Prima asked him, backing it up with a reason, "She's only been here for a few months, if that."

"Keep an eye on her. Give it some time. I think...She'll make a great replacement."

Another short one, but it gets to the point. I'm working on two other stories too that are in beta stages. One is Soul Eater related, and another is Vocaloid related. I plan on eventually writing a Kingdom Hearts one based off a roleplay I do with a friend.  
As for this story, the plot thickens. Will Len admit his feelings? Will the new girl show her face once more? Will Rin fall victim to a plot? And will I ever be patient for Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F? Find out all of it next time! ...And to the answer the last one: NO! ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	11. Chapter 11: GumiXMikuo, Mayu Worries

Chapter 11: The Ievan 10 Faced Fling, the thoughts and concerns of a former Yandere Psycho

Mayu sat in her new room all alone, feeling a fear that she could not explain. Since the announcement of Piko's death from Kaito and Meiko, the estate was silent and worried. It was as if there was a silent pandemic. But Mayu was the most calm, but unnerved of them all. She felt an evil forming here, something dark and evil. _What are they planning...It revolves around something...Something that will cause chaos...Please...Pass over...Pass Over without problem..._

Gumi returned to her room, only to see Mikuo on her bed playing her PSP. He was shirtless for whatever reason. Gumi was shocked to see him. It had been days since she'd seen him.

"Mi-Mikuo-kun?" She sounded shocked as well. Mikuo paused the game and looked at her.

"...I missed you." He confessed, "So I got permission from Luka. She encouraged it..."

"I'd imagine she did." Gumi nodded, sitting next to him. Luka was a hopeless romantic, as often mentioned, and love was always a valid reason to her to see the other gender.

"...Gumi..." Mikuo put the PSP on the night stand, twirling her hair in between his thumb and index finger, "You look so beautiful...Do you think...when we get out of here...?"

"...go on..." Gumi scooted closer to him, wanting to know his wishes.

"...We could get an apartment...and live together...? Like those happy couples in songs?" Mikuo asked, sounding sexy serious.

"A course." Gumi smiled, "There's bound to be a happy ending sometime soon..." Mikuo smiled as well, agreeing with her.  
Mikuo put his hand on her cheek, barely stroking it with the index finger. Gumi blushed, laying her head on his chest. If anything risqué were to happen, she would allow it. Gumi believed what happened always happened for a reason. For example, yes Piko's death was sad and even a small funeral was held, but it was part of a divine plan to bring happiness. Now, in Vocaloid Heaven, Piko was free from the estate and would be appreciated more up there. So, if the divine plan required Mikuo-kun to pin her against that bed and go around the whole football field, she would allow it to happen. Mostly out of pleasure and teenage hormones, but the rational part would do it for the divine plan.

Meanwhile, in the secret hollow area behind the staircase, Merli and Lui were talking about the future. They had always met up here when possible, as if part of some routine. It was truly the only way for them to speak without being in the eyes of the public or in one of their rooms. They were holding hands, discussing what they would do if they were to escape.

"What about a job?" Merli asked Lui. Lui was the mastermind of the whole plan. He had two sheets of paper dotted with ideas of what they could do.

"Well, I could sing, but Len says people would assume I'm mimicking him and a lawsuit would happen." Lui explained to her, "So, I could do something basic, like work at a store part-time and slowly climb up the ranks and go to school...Become an engineer or whatever."

"I don't know what I would do...Maybe run bake sales from an apartment?" Merli shrugged. Before she and her sister had come here, Merli would cook and bake and was fairly decent at it.

"That's a good idea..." Lui nodded, agreeing with her, "I think that's all taken care of...The rest will come when it comes."

"...The rest?" Merli didn't understand what 'the rest' was.

"You know, if we engaged, or married, have kids, break-up, or whatever." Lui listed, his face turning pink. Merli's got red.

"Right, right! Th-that'll be years down the road." Merli defiantly said. Lui smiled at her. Damn, he loved her tsundere ways.

Night fell over the estate slowly, but once it hit, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Mayu was still awake, and on her own recon mission. She knew the lady and the master were planning something...something horrible. She walked up the staircase and snuck to their room, which was strategically behind another door and room. Mayu walked into the decoy room, and began her eavesdropping.

"How much longer must I wait? You say days, then hours, then months! I need a straight answer!" Prima.

"Our new heir is fixing the machine, so I don't know...But once the deed is done, all the deeds of this, we'll switch them." Mayu knew this other voice's identity: Big Al.

"Switch them? Why?" Prima asked. She sounded puzzled by this odd decision, "Wouldn't it be better to have both?"

"No. 'Twitter' will be our look-out for the ones who must be silenced or otherwise ours." Big Al explained to her, "To do the weeding out of the rotted weeds. It makes since, dear." He was a mastermind, a genius.

"You're a genius, darling!" Prima seemed to enjoy her husband's ideas. Mayu puked a little in her mouth for hearing the happy tone.

"Darling, can you get 'Twitter' for me?" Big Al requested. Mayu quickly hid under the bed. She was an excellent hider, so no one could notice her.  
Prima walked out of the room, not even noticing another presence, and exited the decoy room. Mayu stayed under the bed, not wanting to take her chances until she knew Prima would return to the room with this new girl. Speaking of which, who was this 'twitter' they spoke of? It wasn't Matcha, for she was revered as their daughter. Perhaps a mole within the Vocaloids? _No, they all seem pretty loyal. _Mayu disregarded that though quickly. Maybe a maid? That was always likely. Or...did they revive a dead one?  
Prima returned to the room with another girl. Mayu could only see the girl's black and yellow sneakers. It sparked a familiarity, but Mayu couldn't connect the dots. When Prima and 'Twitter' went into the real room, Mayu climbed out and began her mission once more.

"There you are 'Twitter'." Big Al spoke to the girl.

"Please, call me Neru." Neru, the girl, spoke. Mayu silently gasped.

Neru, she remembered Neru. Neru had shown up after being discarded by her Master. She was popular among everyone, despite her tsundere ways and brushing most off. Mayu was even friends with her before the brainwashing. However, Neru did love one person: Len. They were even dating for a short amount of time. Then, only months after Mayu's brainwashing, she remembered being called into the room with the machine. The knocked out boukaloid (Neru) was tied and bound to a chair, hooked up to a machine. Prima had shown her how the machine works: blue means normal, red means death, and yellow means change. Prima had set the lever on red and pressed a button. Neru had woken up for a split second, only for them to see the color drawn from her eyes and die. Prima had then called for Luo Tianyi to throw 'this junk' away.  
Mayu could remember asking the purpose of this person's death, with Prima saying for being a rebel rouser and promoting hope. That the estate was for the benefit of refined Vocaloids and one day, some lucky poor Vocaloids, like the ones who live here, would be refined and the need to take in strays would end. That one day, the world would be happy with refined Vocaloids. Mayu still didn't understand the definition Prima used for refined, or what refined was classified as.  
But now, Neru was alive! Alive, but obviously brainwashed, for she was sweeter than normal. She would apparently replace someone, someone who would also be brainwashed... _To replace me no doubt...I need to know who...I need to know! Then I can warn everyone to protect that person...Even Luka! I can't let someone got through that hell..._

"We're going to let you stay with the others soon." Big Al told Neru.

"Really?" Neru sounded excited, "With Len-kun?"

"Yes, you'll get to see your 'Len-kun'." Big Al replied to her, "But you'll have an important job. Very, important."

"What is it?" Neru had asked, curious and willing to take it apparently.

"Make sure no one plans to escape. That would be bad." Big Al told her, "Very bad."

"Yes." Neru seemed to comprehend.

"If someone does," Prima spoke, "Report to us and we'll handle it."

"Yes, mother." Neru replied. Mother...Maybe she was far too gone.

"Good. Now, please go to your room, tomorrow you'll move into your new room!" Prima replied. Mayu crawled back under the bed right before Neru left the room and decoy room. Moments later, Prima followed her.

_That soon? Am I too late?_ Mayu bit her lip as she crawled out and quickly left the middle staircase, only to bump into Luka.

"L-Luka!" Mayu was trembling, hoping it wasn't too late to save the unlucky Vocaloid.

"M-Miss Mayu..." Luka helped Mayu to her room, where it would be safe for them to talk normally. Mayu sat on her bed, still shaking, "What's wrong, Mayu?"

"They're...going...to...brainwash someone...and...And...Neru..." Mayu was breathing heavily out of fear. With the name of Neru said, Luka's blood ran cold, as if she knew something.

"Neru?" Luka sounded worried, "What are they planning? She's been brainwashed completely...Please Mayu! Tell me!" Luka looked desperate.

"Neru's going to join us...as a mole...If someone speaks of escaping...she'll...report it!" Mayu managed to get the words out, "But...we need to save someone! Someone is in danger of being brainwashed!"

"I'll take care of it. You tell Meiko, and Galaco. I've helped her completely. Galaco will go tell Kaito, do you understand?" Luka sounded stern. Mayu nodded. Luka quickly left the room, and ran into Luo on the middle staircase.

"Luka, there you are." Luo spoke. Luo was still under the control, just like Akiko. But, the de-brainwashing process was hard and long, so having half the maids out of it was a success in itself.

"Did I miss something?" Luka asked her fellow maid. Luo nodded.

"The lady wanted you to retrieve Miss Rin, but the task had fallen to me since you were busy." Luo explained, "I don't know why they want the young Miss." Luka's heart sank a little.

"I see. I will go apologize." Luka then ordered, "Will you please go put away the dishes, Luo?"

"A course." Luo left for the dining room. Luka quickly ran up the stairs and to the brainwashing room.

Luka got out the silver and gold key, the key to get in instead of going through the vents. She unlocked the door, and opened it. Rin was hooked up to the machine, coded out for whatever reason with a large purple bruise on her head. Luka went over to the machine: yellow. Luka looked around to find the stop button, and quickly slammed it when she did. The noises stopped. Luka removed the helmet from Rin, and got to her level.

"Rin...Rin...please wake up...please..." Luka said in a hushed tone. Rin slowly opened her eyes, "Rin...it's me...Luka...tell me you're okay...please..." Rin was too dazed to speak, looking stoned and confused. Luka picked up the girl, and quickly carried her back to Meiko's room.  
_Please don't be too late...Please..._

And the plot thickens...Will Rin be okay? Or another victim to being brainwashed? And if so, will she be able to break out of it? If not, will Luka be ratted out and killed? So much going on, not enough answers! Keep reading for more! ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	12. Chapter 12: Dream Eater's Resolve

Chapter 12: Dream Eater's Resolve, Will Murder Provoke You?

"Meiko!" Luka pushed the door open, holding the limp body of Rin in her arms. Meiko and Lily had been chatting while Kaito took care of Misaki in his room when Luka barged in. The two women saw Rin, and were already prepared from Mayu's notice.

"On the bed." Meiko told Luka. Luka laid the girl on the bed gently. Luka closed the door for privacy.

"...She's conscious, but unresponsive..." Lily told Meiko, "It's like she's taken an overdose...How far in was she Luka?"

"Very far...75% complete brainwashing." Luka replied, sounding worried for Rin's safety, "She could have permanent damage...But, not horrible damage. I did hit the button."

"...Good." Meiko nodded, "We just need to wait this out..."

"...I'm going to tell Soprano and Frankenstein she died during it." Luka told them. Meiko nodded. If they believed Rin was dead, it'd be the best scenario for now, "Start holding meetings in Sonika's or Lily's room until Rin's better...so Neru doesn't leak it."

"A course." Lily nodded. Luka left the room. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Neru walking up them to her new room...

'Sora, miageta yoru! Nagereru Kumo! te wo kobashi te, hoshi wo nazoru! Todaka nakute, miokuru kedo! Hoshi wa mawa~tte ku!'  
*Knock! Knock!* Len stopped singing once he heard knocking. He took off his glass and headphones.

"Come in..." Len called. Lui and Rinto came in, "What's up?"

"...Kaito sent us to tell you something." Rinto hesitantly said. Len had a very, very bad feeling brewing in his head.

"Ok. Give me the message." Len was however willing to hear it.

"...They tried brainwashing another person." Lui spoke, very hesitant and not saying a name at all. Len looked shocked.

"Who?" He asked. Rinto and Lui averted their gaze away from Len, as if too worried and hesitant to tell him. Len waited impatiently for the reply.

"...Rin." Lui said after a long minute wait. Len's heart sank a little.

"Luka got her off of it before it took complete control..." Rinto added, knowing Len would want the details, "And Rin's conscious, but not responding. We don't know how long she'll be like that."

"...And...Neru's been brainwashed beyond help..." Lui added, knowing this would be sensitive for Len, "...She's now a mole among us."

"...You're lying." Len was naturally in denial. Neru had a strong will. She would never let someone brainwash her, right?

"No, Len. We're not. Mayu eavesdropped." Rinto bluntly said, "We'll even show you. Besides, I'm sure you want to see Rin." Len did a short breath, and agreed.  
The boys left the room and with Luka's permission, went to the girls' side. They first went to Rin's old room. Lui knocked on the door.  
"Neru, can we see you for a moment?" Lui asked from the door.  
"Sure!" Came the reply.  
Neru came out of the room, smiling at the three boys. Len couldn't believe it. They were right. The Neru he knew was now gone and dead. She had been replaced by this fake.

"It's good to see you all again..." Neru smiled at mostly Len.

"...You too." Rinto replied, "We just wanted to drop by and say hello. I'm sure you're busy."

"Yeah, maybe we'll talk later? Bye." Neru closed the door. The boys looked at Len. Then, they headed to Meiko's room.

Rin laid on the bed, the same as when she was first laid on it an hour ago. Lily was watching her, as the girls had set up a babysitting schedule for Rin. Len sat beside Rin, holding her hand instinctively. Her hand was warm still, so she was still okay. Len simply wanted to sit beside her no matter what, but he knew he couldn't. This 'Neru' would probably get Rin in trouble.  
"Rin...I **will** be with you every day...you better know it too..."

For the next week, Rin didn't improve, but didn't get worse. Sonika compared her situation to a silent clock: not ticking lively, but not making a horrible sound. Gumi thought it was a horrible comparison, as did Miki and Ring. Len had kept his promise and every day for an hour sat with Rin alone and would hum a song to her. Occasionally, he'd sing a loud, but he always held her hand. He would tell her about the funny things that she had missed, or how Gumi and Mikuo had sex and Kyo gave Mikuo a lecture. Or that was the conversation he told her about how Ring mentioned children to Merli, who had gotten incredibly embarrassed and refused to speak the rest of the day.  
And also, on her request which he dared not to decline, he'd spend a half an hour with Neru. She did most of the talking, since Len honestly despised this new Neru. This Neru was not the Neru he knew, and he didn't like that. It fueled his hatred for Soprano and Frankenstein. It truly did.  
On the 10th day since Rin's near brainwashing incident and of still being the same, Len had decided to sing her a song he finally finished writing.

"Hey Rin...I finished the song..." Len sat on the bed beside her with his guitar. Luckily, everyone was at the pool so even Neru wouldn't notice he brought it in to the room, "I'll sing where I left off...okay?" She didn't say a word, or move, just breathe. Len forced a smile as he began to play his guitar and sing.

'Yume mita heiko to renzoku ni, Owareru hibi~ Nagametteta! Koba reru, ikusen no senritsu wo! Noko Sazu Kasa~ne~tte~!' He strummed the guitar in a small solo before continuing, without noticing her, Rin's hand twitched, 'Ko wo egaita! Manazashi no sono oku ni! Sekai kumo wo oto nosete! Megurushi wo kaozeru! Ryuusei wo miokutte! Koko ni, aru imi wo shitta StargazeR!' Len began the guitar solo, not noticing, Rin slowly having life being drained back into her eyes. She slowly looked at him, but he didn't notice. He was jamming out like a rock star.  
'Kasumu, hikari, tsumuida oto! Ano hi kaketa, kotoba no imi? Sunagu uta wa sora ni tokete! Koe ga~, todaku toki wo matsu...' He took a breath, ready to sing the next line when...

'Dakishimeteru...sono omoi hanasazu ni~...Kotoba kuukan ni hibike, Meguru hiwo...' Rin looked up at him, smiling. Len was silent for a moment, before remembering he had to start singing again.

'Omoootte!' A duet this time, a duet of love, 'Manazashi no sono sakini! Sekai mawari mawaru hi mo "koko" ni iru kizuite! Ryusei ni te wo futte~...koko ni, saku koto wo kimeta...StargazeR~!' Len finished the song with the guitar before quickly setting it down and hugging her tightly.

"Rin! You're okay!" Len was able to control his tears from coming out, but he expressed it by tightly hugging her. Rin hugged him back. She had no idea what had happened between blacking out and now, but that didn't remember. All Rin could remember between that time was the voice of Len and others.

"Len...what happened...?" Rin asked him, "I don't know what happened...All I know is I heard voices the whole time...I heard you, Luka, Meiko, Sonika's weird comparison..."

"It doesn't matter..." Len smiled at her, "You're awake...and okay...That's all that matters."

"Okay? I thought Rin was dead." Len's blood ran cold. _Oh shit..._

Neru stood at the doorway, an odd look in her eyes. She walked in, locking the door behind her. Neru yanked Len by the shoulder to the ground, and looked at Rin in the eyes, "Len-kun is mine..." Neru handcuffed the poor boy to the dresser, making escape for him impossible. Neru took advantage of Rin's current weak state and tied the girl's hands to the headboard with the sheets. Rin could only struggle due to lack of strength.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rin yelled. She had never met this girl before. Something about her was off. Something that couldn't be fixed.

"I'm Neru...Len-kun...you didn't tell her about me..." Neru sat in his lap. Len leaned his head back to avoid being close to her. Neru seemed annoyed by this, and saw Rin's glare. Neru smiled, and ripped Len's shirt off, tossing the pieces to the ground. This Neru remembered all of Len's sensitive spots, creepily enough.

"...I have a bad feeling..." Len muttered to himself, his muttering stopped when Neru began to rub a spot above his hip bone. Len bit his lip hard, feeling his testosterone wanting to give in. It was one of those moments where he could hear Gumi's reminder of how boys are typically hornier then girls...

"St-stop!" Rin felt rage for this Neru girl. _This bitch...she's feeling up Len...! Th-that's not what she should be doing! ...I-I should be...stopping it! Yeah!_

"Why...?" Neru had a creepy look on her face as she continued to do the rubbing harder. Len kicked his legs, in an attempt to get Neru off of him. He made little, mostly quiet noises, as it was hard to contain the pleasure he was feeling.

"He's not your boyfriend!" Rin yelled, tugging on the sheets that bound her. She knew if she tugged hard enough, just maybe she could break free. Or get in an even worse situation.

"...You want to try your luck with that...?" Neru place her other hand on Len's zipper to his pants. Len began to struggle more, making more audible, quiet sounds. She had continued the rubbing directly on his hipbone. He began regretting ever telling her some of his spots from when they were dating...And why he even told her such things...

"Get your hands off him!" Rin tugged even harder on the sheets binding her. She wanted to kill this girl so badly...So badly...

"He's my boyfriend, not yours..." Neru undid the zipper and button. Len felt blood dribble down his lip from biting it so hard. He could feel Neru pull down his boxers slowly, as if it were a game.  
Like any boy in this situation, Len told himself he could handle this easily. He wouldn't make a loud audible noise that implied he enjoyed her actions, or anything of the sort. However, like any boy in his situation, when Neru began her actions, Len was forced to dig his orange nails into the dresser and the heels of his shoes into the floor.  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck...This sucks...Well...literally...!_

"Stoooop!" Rin finally tugged enough to be released from her bindings and with the rage and newfound strength of a jealous woman, tackled Neru to the floor.  
The girls punched, kicked, and rolled around the floor, cussing at the other and violently beating each other. Len used this distraction to get one of his hands free, although scrapped and bloody, and pull up his boxers and re-button and zip his shorts up. He got the other hand free and rummaged through the dresser for any form of weapon. He found one in the dresser.  
Rin and Neru ignored him as they duked it out. Finally, Neru knocked Rin's head against the wall, leaving the girl utterly dazed. Neru grabbed an alarm clock, ready to bash Rin's head open. Rin was too dazed to block or comprehend what was going on.

"Put it down!" Neru spun around when she heard. Len had a gun, cocked and aimed at her. He was trembling, eyes wide and pissed, "I WILL SHOOT YOU DEAD IF YOU HURT RIN! YOU AREN'T NERU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM RIN!"

Longer chapter, finally! Len was singing StargazeR, an original Miku song, but Len has some covers of it. I get the lyrics from .com, if you're curious. Will Matcha have a bigger role? Will Gumi get pregnant? Will Neru die from the hands of her ex-boyfriend? Will school interrupt my fast pace of typing? Probably, but check out the rest next time! ~Kingdom Mitsumi/EvilTreat16 (V.O)


	13. Chapter 13: Murderous Twitter

Chapter 13: Murderous Twitter, the Collapse of Reality

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM RIN!" Len's body trembled as he held the cocked gun aimed at Neru. His mind was a total blank, except for the focus to keep Rin safe.  
Neru looked at him, stunned by his action and still held onto the clock. Rin blinked a few times to recover and saw Len with the gun. She was also shocked to see Len with that gun.

"Len-kun...she's in the way." Neru tried to reason with him, "She's a manipulator...She's a rebel rouser...She wants it all...And she's going to drag you down to hell..." Neru stepped towards him, "If you don't want to end your life, come with me..."

"Stop manipulating me..." Len's grip on the gun tightened. Rin took the opportunity to tackle Neru to the ground and punch her.

"You're a bitch!" Rin punched Neru in the face several times, "You have no right to talk to him! He's not your boyfriend!" She started to scratch Neru with her yellow nails. Neru had a creepy smile and kicked Rin into the wall!  
Rin's body hit the wall and slid down in a conscious heap. Rin's raging strength had disappeared, and she was now vulnerable and unable to fend for herself.

"You love my boyfriend?" Neru picked Rin up by the shirt, dangling the girl off the ground by mere inches, "You LOVE my BOYFRIEND?" Neru laughed in her face. Len looked shocked and confused, loosening the grip on the gun.

"I don't have...to answer to you..." Rin panted. Her lungs were hurting and her back ached from the wall slam. The only reason for her consciousness was her strong will.

"A joke." Neru threw her to the ground and began kicking her hard in the stomach. Rin bit her lip, trying not to scream, but Neru was a hard kicker. Rin could taste blood in her mouth.

"STOP!" Len shot at the wall, missing Neru by a whole half a foot. Neru ignored him, mostly due to his poor shooting skill, and chucked the alarm clock down at Rin. Rin screamed as it hit her head. It fell to her side, covered in blood. Rin held the bloody spot on her head, coughing up blood.

"I SAID TO STOP!" Len tackled Neru to the wall, holding the gun at her head. Neru put her hands on Len's face, ignoring the dangerous situation she was in.

"Don't you miss me...?" She pressed her lips to his, catching Len off guard.

Yes, he did miss Neru. Her death made him plunge into a month long depression and resorted to calling off love to any girl. Sometimes, he would sing a song for her, pretending she was in the room listening to him and humming along. He would pretend she'd lay in bed beside him, talking about how they'd be happy together one day outside of the estate. But, those days ended. Now, he thought about someone else listening to his songs, lying in bed with him, and restoring his hope in love. The most important point was...  
This girl wasn't Neru.

In the pool area, the others could not hear the commotion going on since it was Miki's birthday. She was turning 16, and made herself appear as an adult. Miki's android appearance and database made her able to appear as a child, teen, or an adult. Miki always joked about going to bars as an adult, despite Sonika's warnings that she could get into a horrible situation...  
Luka had baked a cake and other goodies for the guests to enjoy. No one noticed Len or Neru were gone, well, almost everyone.

"Miki! Turn back to normal and stop showing off your curves..." Ring sniffled from the pool. Miki's adult form had many curves.

"Nah..." Miki sat on the pool side wearing a birthday hat. Ring looked annoyed and turned to SeeU, and began to splash her.

"...Where's Len?" Kaito asked Meiko. Meiko was in the smaller pool with Misaki.

"I don't know. Maybe getting a glass of water? Training his girly voice?" Meiko sarcastically said the last suggestion. Kaito snickered at the last one a bit.

"Probably and I doubt it." Kaito snickered still. Meiko was not only hot, beautiful, hot-tempered at times, and smart, but funny.

"I'm sure he'll be back..." Meiko was rather calm, but then again, she did have a bottle of sake today.

Len pulled away from Neru and the kiss, the gun still against her forehead. Neru seemed shocked by this, as given by the look on her face. Len re-cocked the gun, "You aren't my girlfriend..."  
Neru was silent for a moment, as if shocked and stunned by his words. Then, she was enraged.

"NO! NO!" Neru pushed him down, a bullet whizzing into the ceiling and began to kick and punch the defenseless bleeding Rin. Rin was barely conscious by this point but couldn't make a real sound due to the blood in her mouth.

"I WANT YOU TO DIE! TO DIE! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!" Neru began to stomp on Rin's crumpled body, making the Vocaloid spit up blood. Len sat up, rubbing his head.

"YOU DIE!" Len cocked the gun and fired three times, eyes closed. He opened them slowly, as if expecting something horrible to happen.  
He opened them all the way, and saw Neru, just standing there, bleeding from the wounds. Neru slowly fell backwards to the ground, silently and in a heap. A dead heap. Len stood in his spot for a moment, panting and shocked at what he had just done. Then, his focus went to Rin, and quickly used his shirt remains as bandages for her head.

"Rin...Rin...can you hear me...?" Len asked her quietly, holding her in his arms. Rin looked up at him.

"Y...ye...ah..." Rin slowly nodded. Her body was in pain, and she could still taste blood. She was sure her teeth were stained red. Despite it all, she felt safe, and warm against Len.

"Good..." Len smiled, relieved to know she was semi-okay, "Rin...it's going to be okay." He smiled directly at her, "I know where to get you pain relievers...okay? Can you walk?" Rin nodded.

Len stood up, and then helped Rin to her feet. He walked her down the stairs and to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and stepped into the bathroom. He came out with a cup of water and two pills. Rin took the water with the pills, wanting the pain to go away as soon as possible.

"You'll feel better soon..." Len assured her, "You might need stitches for your head..."

"It's...okay..." Rin sipped a bit of her water, "...Thank-you for saving me Len...It must've been heard doing that..."

"...It was but..." Len held her hand, making Rin blush, "What matters is your safety...And you're okay, and that's all I care about Rin." Len kissed her forehead, making Rin blush more.

"...Len..." Rin smiled, touched by his actions and words. Len smiled back at her, "I didn't know you could be so sweet...and...Kind...and...And..." Rin sat up a bit, looking up at him.

"...And?" Len leaned towards her.

"...I..." Rin took the shot, pressing her lips against him, "love you..."

3, 2, 1 cue the "AWWWWW!" and LenXRin fangirling. Because I am doing so on the inside! Took me a while to write it due to headache and doctor appointments...It's short, but gets to the point. Plus, it was hard to write this...


	14. Chapter 14: RinXLen Time, Green Tea

Chapter 14: , Green Tea the Angel Savior

"Where...am...I?" Matcha lifted her head off a desk in a very teenage girl themed room. She didn't know where she was. This was NOT her room. Her room was with her best friend, Azuki. Wherever she was, this was not where she last remembered being.

"You're awake." Matcha turned to the door, Luka. Wearing a...maid outfit?

"Luka! Why are you-"Before Matcha could say anything further, Luka lifted a finger to her lips, shushing the girl.

"Sit. And I will explain." Luka quietly told her. Matcha sat up straight in the chair, waiting to hear, "About a year ago, you were brainwashed...by Soprano, and Frankenstein...I was also brainwashed, and meant to believe I was a cook and maid, but Meiko helped me. You were meant to believe that you were their child...as was Mayu before Rin snapped her out of it.  
"I must still my part to avoid death, but I'm very much on your side. A lot has happened within this year Matcha...Miku and Azuki escaped. I don't know where Azuki went to, Miku's a big star...And...Neru's being controlled...Soprano and Frankenstein want to make Rin, a new member of us, their child as well. They got very close, but I saved her."  
Matcha had to let Luka's words sink in...Brainwashed? Well, it would explain a lot. But, it was still horrific for the girl. She was relieved that Azuki and Miku had found safety and avoided such a fate, or worse...

"What about the others?" Matcha asked her. Luka looked at the ground.

"...Aoki and Piko are no longer with us...and Yuma escaped." Luka said with hesitation, "We've had others join as well...Lui and Merli got together, and Mikuo and Gumi are assumed to be dating...And Kaito and Meiko have a daughter."

"...I see...Merli must've been crushed..." Matcha looked at the ground. Luka nodded.

"What matters is your safety. Just play the part...And keep in touch." Luka smiled warmly at the girl and left the room.

But Matcha couldn't play her part. Her friends were in danger of so much, and she was probably part of the problem during this last year. Matcha felt guilty, even if she knew it was only a worthless burden to have. But, she swore to make it up to them. She felt it was the only way to redeem herself in only one person's eyes: herself.

Len and Rin stared each other for a minute after that kiss. It was more than equal mutuality, it was something worth a lifetime for the two Vocaloids. Their heartbeats were synced up, matching their light breathing. They were dazed and dazzled by the other, just staring at each other in the eyes.  
Len could feel a thousand burden just fall away to some unfound happiness. For a moment, he had no idea what this happiness was inside of him. It certainly wasn't his testosterone, or any sexual feeling. He knew what that felt like. This was something else, something beautiful that grew over a short, but long lasting amount of time. It quickly hit him: It was love.  
In one quick fluid motion, Len got on the bed on the left side of Rin, leaned in towards her, and kissed her passionately. Rin seemed startled for a moment, whether due to the kiss or the fact Len was still shirtless, as she slid onto her back against the mattress, but recovered by wrapping her arms around him and slowly relaxing under him. She ignored her pain with the kiss and was warmed by his body. Len pulled away, needing to take a breath.

"L...l..." Rin needed to as well, "Len..."

"Y...yeah?" Len smiled, unable to change the expression of happiness on his face.

"You...You're a...good kisser..." Rin smiled as well, "And...You're warm..."

"Rin, I love you." Len immediately said to her, making her face go pink, "I can't believe you did it...But you made me love again...and...I...want to be with you..." He leaned in again, slowly turning his kiss into something more.  
Rin wasn't used to the French-kissing, but quickly adjusted. She loved him so much that she could adapt to anything for him. Len slid his left leg between her legs to get closer to her. Rin pulled him closer, wanting more from him. She didn't care where this kiss would lead to...just as long as...

"Len, there you...are?" Len and Rin froze at the voice and pulled apart, still in their position. At the door was Oliver and Rinto.

"...Len, what are you doing?" Oliver asked, confused why Len was pinning Rin to her bed, "Oh! Rin, you're awake! Is Len giving you medicine?" Len looked up at the ceiling, wishing he could install a lock on his door.

"...Oliver, please go find Lui..." Rinto told him, "Make sure he and Merli are okay." Oliver nodded and left. Rinto shook his head at Len, "...Well...I'm glad Rin's awa-...what's with the bandages?"

"...Neru attacked us." Rin replied awkwardly, "...Now she's dead and yeah."

"...I see." Rinto nodded slowly, "...Len."

"...Yes?" Len didn't want to this conversation to go on, but wanted to know what Rinto was to tell him. It was bad enough Rinto had walked in during his time with Rin, but even worse due to their position on the bed. And the fact that they were on the bed.

"Use a condom." Rinto closed the door after that. Len really wanted to kill him.

"Rinto..." He fumed.

"Len." Rin said.

"Yes?" He was still staring at the door when she began to kiss him and resume the make-out session. Len mumbled a bit in Japanese, which would probably loosely translate to, "Holy Shit...Her lip gloss tastes good." He pulled away for a moment and slid his finger against her lips, then stuck his finger in his mouth, "Strawberry..."  
Len resumed making out with her, sliding his leg further up until it wouldn't go up any further. He didn't know at the time why it wouldn't, but Rin pulled him in closer and put her hands on his waist. He'd have to remember whatever he did correctly for a later time.

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!" Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and Sonika ran to where Lily and SeeU were heard screaming. It was in Meiko's room.  
The door was open, and they saw the two girls freaked out by the corpse of Neru.

"...Oh my..." Luka was shocked by this, "Where's Rin? And Len?"

"I don't know..." Meiko helped Lily and SeeU to their rooms so they could calm down from the sight. Meiko returned, "...But there's blood on my wall. Kaito, you get to have Misaki longer I guess."

"We should probably find Rin and Len." Kaito was holding Misaki, who was sleeping, "Hopefully, they're okay..."

"Rin? And Len?" Rinto walked over to them, "I know where they are."

"Where?" The grown-ups asked. Rinto looked around the room for a moment.

"Len's room. They might still be busy." Rinto simply said, "Oliver's with Lui and-"

"Oliver! We're busy!" Lui. He was in Merli's room.

"We're kissing right now! Little children like you shouldn't interrupt adults!" Merli.

"I'm not a child and you're not adults!" Oliver. Rinto sighed and went to the site.

"...Who should check on Rin and Len?" Sonika focused on the issue at hand, "The last time I did with Gumi, Gumi made me laugh my ass off with the teenage movie story." Kaito and Meiko snickered. They thought that whole story was funny.

"I have a baby." Kaito looked at Meiko, who was chosen by default.

"...Fine. Be glad you have the baby in your arms." Meiko rolled her eyes and left. Luka picked up Neru's body and left for the basement.

"Rin...Len-." Meiko opened the door to Len's room, then quickly, but quietly shut it, "...Luka..."  
She hadn't seen much, but only that Rin was being pinned to a bed by Len and that Len was shirtless. It could mean a lot of things, or not a lot, but Meiko didn't want to go in there, mostly out of courtesy. She knew if someone were to interrupt her and Kaito, she'd throw a brick at the person.

"Yes? Luka came back up, dried blood on her hands from Neru's corpse.

"...Go in there." Meiko pointed to the door. Luka shrugged, not understanding the issue, and opened it, but then she also closed it.

"Oh, young love~...!" Luka was having one of her moments, "I remember when I was there age and in love...Hopefully their love is much sweeter than my past one...That it won't end with a sorrow taste and be forced to go back to mutual grounds...Yes, that they'll never be just friends, but a young beautiful couple!" Meiko sighed, and shook her head.

"Luka. I think they're having sex. Go in and stop them. PLEASE." Meiko entreated without sounding desperate. Luka nodded and opened the door.

"AHHHH! Luka!" Rin and Len were startled by here, still in their position.

"Len, don't have sex with Rin! You're both too young and this world doesn't need any more teenagers with babies! And..." Luka noticed Rin's head injuries, "Len! Get off of her!" Luka pushed him off the bed and removed Rin's shirt, "What's with all these bruises? And you're injuries?"

"Neru attacked us...I woke up and she got all crazy..." Rin's face was red out of embarrassment. First off, Rinto and Oliver had entered the room first, plus, Len had slid his knee directly to her lower areas, then Luka walked in, and now she had on her yellow lacey bra only for the top half in front of her now boyfriend Len.

"...Ow...Luka-ahhh?" Len stared at Rin, then her bra, and then at the floor quietly. With a red face and inappropriate thoughts in his head.

"I'm glad you're awake, Rin..." Meiko smiled at her, "And atleast her head injury is wrapped up, Luka...with...Len's shirt."

"Yes..." Luka nodded.

Luka quickly stitched up Rin's head injury and treated all her bruises quickly. Meiko took Rin back to her room, much to Rin's disappointment, but she did need some rest after everything that had happened today. But, the rest wouldn't last long.  
The Vocaloids all woke up to an alarm going off and went down to the foyer. The front door was wide open, and Matcha was at the gates, opening them up. The others stepped outside for the first time in what seemed like years for Rin, but truly years for others. Matcha waved to them, "RUN!"

"YOU HORRIBLE CHILD!" Prima and her husband were running down the stairs, trying to stop all this madness from going on any further.

The Vocaloids scattered, their goal being outside the gate. Naturally, most of the older Vocaloids were slightly quicker and made it out. The other younger ones ran as fast as their adrenaline could take them. Len hid in the bushes, looking everywhere for Rin.  
_Where is she...? Where is she...? Rin...Please be ok-_

"Ahh!" Rin tripped on rock, just feet away from the exit. Big Al picked her up by the shirt.  
He was man in his thirties, but with muscle and strength. He wore a red and white jacket under a plain dress shirt and tight trousers, accompanied with black shoes. He had brown hair with stitching across his forehead and amber eyes.

"You must be Rin..." He looked her over, "...You are a perfect daughter."

"Put me down!" Rin struggled for her life, trying to claw at his hand, and kick him, but she couldn't land a kick.

"AHHH!" Prima had Matcha cornered, trying to choke the teenage girl. _I saved people...and that's all that matters...forgive me...Azuki..._

"Take...this!" Prima was knocked to the ground, hit in the head by a pair of feet. Matcha had her eyes closed, until she heard the voice, and opened them.

"Miku!"

And Miku finally makes an appearance! Len now has a shirt on for the record. Sorry to end the shirtless Len fan service train...But I had to eventually. And Rin's lip gloss is a reference to my other story, 'Magic Kitty Rin: Bizarre Adventures of a Robot Gone Cat Girl', a Kokoro/Kiseki story mixed with Magic Kitty Len Len and a whole bunch of crazy! Pretty much everyone except Matcha, Oliver, Len, and Rin have escaped. It is implied by now all the maids are brainwashed-free. Will Rin end up in a death trap? Will Len loose his lover again? Will Miku really save the day? Will I ever stop asking questions we know will be answered? No, and stay tuned! ~kingdomMitsumi


	15. Chapter 15: The End & Epilogue

Chapter 15: Diva's Arrival, Will Happy Endings Blossom?

Already have plans for a sequel! Wasn't planning on it at first but I think I have an idea.  
Please...Review/Fav/whateves! This is the story with the most views and reviews and it makes me proud, thank-you!

In front of Matcha stood the first escapee, the biggest Vocaloid diva, and her hero: Miku Hatsune. Miku hadn't changed much. She still had her long aqua teal hair in black and pink floating ribbons that held her pigtails in, and the matching eyes. However, she know wore a white shirt with a teal tie, the same skirt, and boots, and new transparent detached sleeves. Her hair blew in the midnight wind, making her appear to be even more super hero like than she should've appeared.

"Matcha!" She helped her up, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Miku!" Matcha hugged her, "I missed you!" Miku smiled.

"Azuki's at my apartment...She's missed you a lot..." Miku told her. She hadn't noticed Big Al at all yet.

"Let's go..." Big Al walked back inside, holding Rin who still struggled to get free. That was Len's breaking point.

"RAHHHHHHHHH!" Len rushed at the man, shoving him into the ground and punching him, rage filled in his eyes. Big Al still had a hold of Rin, holding her tightly by her tie and slowly choking her, "YOU'RE THE REASON NERU DIED! YOU'RE THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS SHIT! YOU NEARLY KILLED RIN AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Miku and Matcha had looked over to see Len, Rin, and Big Al.

"Get off of me!" Big Al kicked Len about 3 feet away from him, and yanked Rin up. Rin began to choke, trying to slip out of her tie, "Maybe I should kill this girl, then do the rest..."

"Matcha...go!" Miku pushed Matcha to the exit, as well as Oliver. Miku rushed over to Big Al, trying to loosen his hold of Rin, "Let her go!"

"YOU!" Big Al slammed Rin face-first to the ground and focused all his rage on Miku: the girl who ruined everything in his amber eyes. Miku was an excellent dodger and avoided all his hits and grabs. Len ran over to Rin.

"Ow..." Rin took several deep breaths, laying on the stone ground. She got onto her back, and saw Len.

"Thank god you're okay..." He hugged her, helping her to a sitting position. They looked at Miku, who was fighting Big Al with good results on her part.

"...Should we...?" Rin looked up at Len, who she swore was crying despite her blurry vision.

"She's...got it..." Len helped Rin to her feet, "Let's go..." Len held her hand, and they left as fast as Rin could walk from the hell in which they had fall in love at...

Miku ducked the kick and kicked Big Al in the gut, pinning him to the ground. He looked at her in the eyes, rage meeting rage. Miku had been here her whole life, birth until she had escaped a little over a year ago. This man had killed and brainwashed, and Miku had strong resentment for this Vocaloid. What had made him this way, she didn't know, but she didn't like it. She pulled a gun out, and fired it twice.

"...It's...done..." Miku heaved, feeling a long burden lift off her fragile shoulders. She saw Prima, just waking up, and fired at her. Now, the burden truly was gone...

She looked at the mansion. Miku could remember every face she saw when she lived her, wishing everyone who walked through the doors could live. But now, as a free Vocaloid, she could make people happy and live happy lives with good music, to make up for the Vocaloids who had perished during their time in that mansion. Miku smiled, knowing everything was coming up flowers and rainbows. It was about time to go have some vegetable juice anyways...

Epilogue

It had been 6 months since the end of the Vocaloid House. All the survivors had been living wonderful lives, while the deceased were being kept safe where one day they may see the sun and earth again. Kaito, Meiko, Misaki and Luka lived in a nice house together near the Vocaloid House, as they were in charge of selling it. They lived next to the apartment where Yuma and his sister lived. Kyo was now living with his bandmates, and they performed at bars and at the beach to get publicity. They were doing decently well. Akiko-loid was now working as a mascot for some store that sold Vocaloid software, and apparently doing well with it. Galaco was a fashion designer who was just breaking out to the fashion world. Yan He and Luo Tianyi turned out to be cousins and returned to China to live their lives normally. SeeU was back in Korea touring with a band. She sent postcards monthly to all her friends. Zunko was now a teacher at a local middle school and a part-time volunteer for Red-Cross. Kiyoteru could spend all his time teaching at a high school and spending time with his daughter and wife. Ironically, Azuki and Matcha were students of his who lived across from Miku's apartment room.  
Mayu became an actress in horror, suspense films, and doing very well. She usually played the murderer of the film. Lui and Merli were living in an apartment, where Lui worked at a company for computers and Merli was a part-time waitress. Rumor had it Lui was saving up for a ring. Ring was temporarily living with them until she had the money for her own apartment. Mikuo and Gumi had also found an apartment with some money Gumi had gotten with singing. She was becoming popular too now. Lily and Sonika were in an apartment together working as jewelry sales-women and doing well.  
Rinto and Oliver were living together, as Oliver went to school and Rinto worked to support them. Miki became a robotics engineer and did a lot of top-secret things. Miku was still a star and living her life like she had been for the last year and a half with less regret. As for Rin and Len...

"Len...!" "Yes...?" "I found a cat!"

They were living together in an apartment, happier than they ever could've been. Len and Rin had tried to track down Rin's master, but found no trace. Len offered to put more into it, but Rin had declined and said she was happier living with him.

"...Okay. We can keep it." Len picked up the yellow kitten, looking at it, "...Can we name it Neru?"

"Sure." Rin nodded. Len closed the front door and set the cat on the couch.

"Len...I found something yummy we can have for dessert tonight..." Rin smiled. Len looked up at her, "...Banana Graham pudding!" Len smiled.

"Sounds good..." Len leaned against the back of the couch, "...Hey Rin?"

"...Yeah?" She turned back around towards him, "Is it about my ass?"

"Not this time." Len snickered, "Even though it is hot."

"...Get to the point." Rin rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes he could be a pervert.

"Do you think we'll spend our lives together forever?" Len asked, looking at the ground with a red face. Rin smiled at his question.

"I do. One day we'll get married, and then, we'll go from there." She kissed him and went to work on dinner.

_I had to go to Hell to find love and friends...To live...To experience something...And...It was worth every single second of pain to be by his side._

END! Finally, it has finished! I've received a lot of views and it makes me really happy! I plan on doing a sequel to this once I get Sapporo High out (at least 2 chapters of it) then I'll work on the sequel! It will be even more horrific I hope! Please read my other Vocaloid story Magic Kitty Rin! It's a side work not connected to this at all, same with Sapporo High. Well, until next time! ~Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
